Severus se enamora
by ElaSnape
Summary: Severus encontrara el amor con una una nueva profesora , Amethyst es una dulce joven que sera la nueva profesora de Historia en Hogwarts, en su relación se encontraran con obstáculos, pero juntos los superaran. Aclaración: Esta historia esta publicada bajo el mismo nombre en Potterfics y no, no es plagio, yo soy la autora original.
1. Capítulo 1: Alguien nuevo en Hogwarts

**Capítulo 1: Alguien nuevo en Hogwarts**

Severus Snape se encontraba como siempre en su mazmorra, esperando ya el pronto comienzo de clases, sabiendo que era el segundo año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts y preocupándose porque el muchacho no hiciera tonterías que pusieran en riesgo su vida, pero aún así trataba de sumirse en lo más profundo de su mente, recordando aquellos pocos y buenos recuerdos que tuvo con Lily, pero siempre que lo hacía también venia a su mente todas las humillaciones que sufrió por parte de James Potter por el solo hecho de hablar con Lily. Al recordar esto Severus terminaba iracundo y queriendo matar a alguien, especialmente a cierto jovencito de ojos verdes que le recordaba tanto a su amor de juventud.

-Maldito seas Potter! – Gritaba iracundo el profesor de pociones.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Dumbledore se llevaba a cabo una reunión.

-Pero que gusto me da verte de nuevo, Albus.

-Mi niña, el placer es todo mío, aunque creo ya no puedo seguir llamándote niña, ya eres toda una mujer y una muy hermosa.

-Me harás sonrojar.

-Sólo digo la verdad -Dijo de manera amable el director.

Aquella joven con la que hablaba Dumbledore era Amethyst LeBlanc, una bella joven de cabellera negra como la misma noche y ojos de un hermoso gris claro, la joven era de origen franco-inglés y perteneciente a una de las familias de sangre pura más antiguas de toda Inglaterra, era hija de Gerard LeBlanc, un reconocido mago en la alta sociedad inglesa y de una veela de origen francés llamada Nova y por supuesto ella era una conocida suya, la conocía desde que apenas era una infante. Amethyst se encontraba en el castillo debido a que, aún siendo una joven de tan sólo 20 años era una reconocida historiadora y medimaga, la cual Dumbledore quería que se convirtiera en su nueva profesora de Historia de la magia, ya que según él, el profesor Binns se tenía merecido ya un buen descanso.

-Albus, espero no haya problema con mi edad, vera muchos dicen que aun soy muy joven para esto…

-Tonterías-Dijo Dumbledore interrumpiéndola- eres brillante y muy capaz con el puesto.

-Gracias, en serio me encantaría tomar el puesto, pero ¿y el profesor Binns?

-Puedes estar tranquila ya he hablado con el profesor Binns y está de acuerdo en que ya debe descansar.

-De ser así me encantaría aceptar el puesto-río amablemente Amethyst.

-Perfecto, más tarde me gustaría presentarte ante los demás profesores si no estas muy cansada por supuesto, y mañana en el banquete te presentaría formalmente ante todos los alumnos. Por el momento te llevare a tu habitación.

- Albus...

-Si, dime-Respondió con una sonrisa el veterano director.

-Me da vergüenza pedirte esto, no quiero ser una molestia ni intento ser exigente o algo así, pero la verdad es que quisiera pedirte algo…

-No pienses eso, nada será molestia Amy.

Ella sonrió al escuchar que el anciano la llamaba así.

-Bueno lo que le quería pedirte es acerca de mi habitación, si no es molestia me agradaría que la habitación en la que este sea silenciosa y alejada de los demás, para serle sincera me gusta la soledad-Respondió con cierta timidez Amethyst.

-Debo decirte que en todas se escucha ruido, a decir verdad este castillo jamás permanece en total silencio, a menos no cuando se dictan clases-Dijo Dumbledore soltando un par de risitas-La parte del castillo que permanece en más silencio son las mazmorras, pero debo decirte que hace bastante frío ahí abajo.

-El frío no importa, puedo acostumbrarme-Dijo la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno de ser así, te mostraré tu habitación.

-Si, perfecto, me alegra tanto convertirme en profesora aquí, será maravilloso.

-Me alegra que estés tan emocionada-Dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

Ambos se dirigieron a las mazmorras, Amethyst pudo notar durante el camino que el castillo era bastante grande, mucho más que Beauxbatons, el lugar donde había estudiado; cuando descendieron todas las escaleras Albus paro.

-Aquí es.

Amethyst podía observar 3 puertas, mientras Dumbledore le explicaba que había detrás de cada una, la primera era la de su habitación, la segunda un pequeño armario que permanecía vacío, en el momento en que llego a la tercer puerta…

-Querida, pero como pude olvidar decirte esto, tendrás que disculparme pero los años no vienen solos, al parecer ya olvido algunas cosas-Dijo entre risas Dumbledore

Amethyst lo acompaño en la risa de manera muy educada.

-Descuida Albus, todos olvidamos cosas.

En ese momento en que se llevaba a cabo la conversación, detrás de la tercera puerta alguien que escuchaba la conversación, era Snape, quien se preguntaba mentalmente:

_-¿Con quién estará hablando Dumbledore? Y ¿Por qué aquí abajo?_

Cuando de repente oyó que su nombre surgía en la conversación, así que decidió salir.

-¡Oh! Severus muchacho aquí estas, justo ahora estaba hablando de ti-Dijo Dumbledore con un suave tono de voz

-No me digas-respondió Snape en tono frío

-Severus estaba indicándole a esta joven que aquí se imparten las clases de pociones y que también aquí se encuentra tu habitación-Dijo con pícara sonrisa el profesor-Pero si aun no los he presentado, mis disculpas, ella es Amethyst LeBlanc.

En ese momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, Amethyst y Severus se encontraron en un trance…

_-"Pero que bella es, parece un espejismo"-Se decía a sí mismo._

_-"Hermosos ojos, negros como la misma noche, que apuesto profesor…"-Pensaba la pelinegra._

Cuando por fin ambos reaccionaron y empezaron a salir de ese pequeño trance, el cual cierto director no paso por alto…

-¿Acaso no piensas presentarte muchacho?-Dijo con una leve risita Dumbledore.

-Snape, Severus Snape, profesor de pociones.

-Un placer conocerlo, aunque he odio antes de usted-Dijo la joven con una melodiosa voz.

-¡Ah! Ya veo-Dijo Snape con una diminuta sonrisa que no pudo esconder.

-Si, es usted un gran pocionista.

-Tendrán que disculpar que interrumpa su conversación, pero debo mostrarte tu habitación señorita y así luego presentarte ante los demás profesores. Podrán hablar más tarde en la sala de profesores-Dijo picaronamente Dumbledore.

-Eso me gustaría-Dijo Amethyst quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Snape.

-Severus, muchacho te espero en la sala de profesores en 15 minutos, así podre presentarte formalmente a Amethyst-Decía aquel anciano,

-Está bien Albus, estaré allí.

Dumbledore le mostro la habitación a Amethyst y esta quedo muy a gusto con ella. Mientras tanto en la habitación de enfrente se encontraba un pensante Snape…

-Pero que demonios, porque acepte subir, ahora tendré que ir cuando podría estar haciendo algo interesante con ese tiempo-Pensaba el profesor de pociones-Debió ser por ella, si, eso fue lo que me distrajo y ahora por su culpa tendré que subir, pero era muy hermosa, parecía un sueño y su melodiosa voz…Severus Snape que haces pensando esas cosas de esa jovencita, ¡es una niña! Por Merlín….

Dumbledore y Amethyst se dirigían a la sala de profesores mientras Dumbledore le daba un pequeño tour por Hogwarts a la joven, pero esta no estaba prestando atención en realidad, lo único que hacía era seguir al viejo director, porque su mente se encontraba ocupada pensado en algo más…Snape…

_-"Debí lucir como una idiota, ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero no es mi culpa, era atractivo, no puedo hacer nada con ello"-_Se decía a sí misma la pelinegra.

-Llegamos Amy-Dijo tiernamente Dumbledore quien noto que la joven se encontraba abstracta en su propia mente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Llegamos-Dijo con una sonrisa Dumbledore.

-Lo lamento, es que me distraje pensando en algo.

Ambos se dispusieron a entrar en la sala donde ya se encontraban presentes todos los profesores, en aquel momento todas las miradas se dirigieron a la bella pelinegra, pero ella dijo un rápido vistazo y luego se enfoco en una persona en especial…

-Veo que ya llegaron todos, pero que puntuales, disculpen si nosotros tardamos un poco es que termine dándole un pequeño tour a la Srta. LeBlanc- Y el anciano río.

-No hay de que disculparse Albus, pero ahora preséntanos, ¿quién es la joven?-pregunto Madame Hooch.

-Oh si, si, claro. Ella Es Amethyst LeBlanc y será la nueva profesora de historia de la magia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio,Minerva le había deidcado una mirada complice a la joven mientras los demás cavilaban lo que Albus acababa de decir, se suponía que la vacante era para el maestro de DCAO, dado el incidente del año pasado con el profesor Quirrell…

-Albus, pero creí que la vacante era para profesor de DCAO, no para historia de la magia –Dijo con una voz aguda el profesor Flitwick.

-Bueno pues está vacante se abrió en el momento en el que el profesor Binns y yo hablamos sobre el merecido descanso que Hogwarts le debe-Dijo Dumbledore.

La conversación seguía y más preguntas empezaron a fluir, pero algunos de los presentes no se encontraban concentrados en ella, en especial los hombres ya que la belleza de la joven los distraía constantemente. Hasta que alguien pregunto:

-¿Y el puesto de DCAO, Albus?-Dijo Minerva.

-El puesto será otorgado a Gilderoy Lockhart.

Al oír ese nombre todos reaccionaron, incluso aquellos que estaban contemplando a Amethyst, en especial Snape.

-¿Lockhart? ¿Estas seguro Albus?-Dijo Filius

-Si, por supuesto, de lo contario no lo hubiera anunciado-Dijo Dumbledore esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza Albus? Lockhart es un presumido, no sabe nada sobre enseñar-Casi grito Snape.

-Ya está decidido, por ahora déjenme que termine de presentarle a Amethyst, ella es franco-inglesa, y una talentosa historiadora y medimaga y es una muy hermosa joven además-Dijo mirando a Amethyst..

Aunque el comentario sobraba, pues eso ya lo habían notado todos.

-Harás que me sonroje Albus

-Tienes razón querida, esto resaltando lo que ya es obvio-Dijo cortésmente el director.

-Muchas gracias, Albus.

Por supuesto nadie había pasado por alto que ella tuteaba al director y solo habían dos opciones, o ella le conocía o era algo confianzuda..

-No hay nada que agradecer Amethyst.

Al director terminar de presentar a la joven todos los profesores se acercaban a ella a expresarles sus felicitaciones y a darle la bienvenida a Hogwarts, especialmente Minerva quien la abrazo, era obvio que la conocía. Snape se encontraba distante como siempre y en cuanto la pelinegra lo volvió a mirar decidió salir del salón, pasando desapercibido por todos, menos por la joven; cuando ya había acabado de recibir la bienvenida de todos esos profesores Amethyst se disculpo diciendo que iría a descansar a su habitación y salió de la sala…

-Profesor Snape-Dijo cordialmente la joven.

-Srta. LeBlanc-Dijo en tono cortes Severus como respuesta.

-Profesor disculpe la molestia, pero me preguntaba si usted podría…

-¿Podría qué? Srta. LeBlanc.

-Bueno ya sabe, acompañarme, dijo guiarme hasta mi habitación, es que la verdad no preste mucha atención al camino y temo que pueda…

-Perderse-Dijo en seco el profesor interrumpiendo a Amethyst.

-Si, exacto…¿podría usted? Si no es molestia claro está, de ser así esperare un rato más y se lo pediré a Albus.

-No es molestia Srta. LeBlanc, de igual manera yo también me dirijo hacia allá.


	2. Capítulo 2: La nueva profesora

**Capítulo 2: La nueva profesora**

Severus había aceptarlo acompañarla, ¿que acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco? Severus Snape estaba siendo amable.

-Así que enseña pociones-Dijo Amethyst para tratar de entablar conversación.

-Así es.

-Las pociones siempre me han parecido bastante interesantes, siempre fue mi materia favorita Beauxbatons…

-Así que estudio en Beauxbatons.

-Si señor, a pesar de que mi padre es ingles no pude asistir a Hogwarts, él siempre estaba viajando y dado que mi madre es francesa decidieron quedar establecidos en Francia, además de que a mamá no le gusta salir de Francia y créame es mejor no hacerla enojar-Y Amethyst emitió una pequeña risita.

-¿Su madre eh?

-Exacto, para no hacerla enojar papa hacía cualquier cosa…

Hacía, tiempo pasado, Snape no dijo nada sobre eso.

-Es temperamental su madre, por lo que me dice.

-¿Qué madre no lo es profesor?-Dijo esbozando una cálida sonrisa que le robo el aliento a Severus por un momento-pero tener una veela como madre lo eleva de nivel.

-¿Una veela?

-Oh si profesor, no se lo había comentado, soy mitad veela.

-_Eso explica su belleza y la manera en que me atonta cada vez que me dedica una sonrisa-Pensaba el profesor._

Durante la conversación recorrieron el castillo y prontamente llegaron a las mazmorras…

-Bueno Srta. LeBlanc hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

-Puede llamarme Amethyst, profesor-dijo una sonroja joven que agacho la mirada al suelo-si así lo desea.

-Buenas noches Srta. LeB…Amethyst-dijo Severus con su sexy y profunda voz mientras abría la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Buenas noches profesor Snape-Dijo Amethyst mientras se adentraba a su cuarto.

Con una última mirada se despidieron ambos profesores y entraron a sus respectivos dormitorios…

_-Es muy educado-Pensaba Amethyst-y su voz, espectacular, simplemente espectacular…_

_-"Así que es mitad veela, eso explica porque me siento así cuando estoy cerca de ella, es sólo el efecto que tiene en lo hombres… ¿o tal vez no? SEVERUS SNAPE! Pero por qué te haces esas tontas preguntas, tú jamás podrías parecerle atractivo a alguien como ella, estas viejo, solo y amargado…"_

La noche transcurrió con velocidad, Amethyst había dormido bien a pesar del frio de las mazmorras, así que se preparo rápidamente porque ese día sería presentada ante los estudiantes como la nueva profesora de Historia de la magia. Como siempre Dumbledore dio su discurso dándole la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes y saludado y deseándole un buen año a los demás, terminado de hacer esto era hora de presentar a los nuevos profesores, el ruido en el gran comedor era mayor al habitual, todos hablaban de la joven que se encontraba sentada al lado del viejo murciélago de las mazmorras…

-Pero miren lo bonita que es-decían algunos estudiantes.

Las miradas acaparaban a Amethyst, pero esta no se encontraba nerviosa ya que se encontraba acostumbrada a ser observada, después de todo era mitad veela no se podía esperar otra cosa.

-Ron cierra la boca o te atragantaras con una mosca-le decía Hermione.-Y tu también Harry-Repitió la castaña.

-¿Quién crees que sea Hermione?-pregunto Ron.

-Debe de ser una profesora o de lo contrario no estaría allí sentada.

-Pues claro que tiene que serlo, no soy tan tonto Hermione.

-Solo aclaraba las cosas-Dijo una risueña Hermione.

-Pero, ¿profesora de qué? Si el puesto de DCAO se lo dieron a Lockhart-Dijo Harry.

-SILENCIO JOVENES-Dijo una amplificada voz de Dumbledore-antes de comenzar con la ceremonia de elección para los de primero me gustaría presentarles a los nuevos miembros del profesorado…El Sr. Gilderoy Lockhart que a partir de hoy será su nuevo profesor de DCAO, mientras Dumbledore decía esto Lockhart como siempre llamaba la atención y reverenciaba mientras le robaba suspiros a uno que otra jovencita, ante esto Snape bufaba y se preguntaba:

_-¿Pero qué rayos le ven a este tipo?, no es más que un presumido…_

Y para finalizar a la Srta. Amethyst LeBlanc su nueva profesora de Historia de la magia, Amethyst se levanto saludo cordialmente y volvió a tomar su asiento junto a Snape, ante este comentario el ruido del gran comedor se hizo evidente otra vez, pues todos se preguntaban qué había pasado con el aburrido profesor Binns, basta aclarar que el profesor Binns se merecía un gusto descanso y Hogwarts se lo ha concedido-Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en el rostro. Terminado esto la ceremonia de selección comenzó y esta acabarse se dio paso al gran banquete…

-Felicitaciones Ginny, eres una Gryffindor-Le decía el trío.

-Gracias chicos, me alegra estar aquí…

-Y ustedes no piensan felicitar a su hermana-Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a unos sonrientes y distraídos Fred y George.

-Es hermosa, ¿cómo es que le habla a ese murciélago?

-¡Chicos!-Casi grito Hermione.

-¿Qué paso?-Dijeron al unísono.

-¿No van a felicitar a su hermana?

-Si, si, claro, felicidades Ginny…

-Pero que tiernos-Dijo sarcásticamente Ginny.

-No nos molestes ahora Ginny, estamos ocupados-Dijeron los gemelos.

-Si, ocupados mirando a la nueva profesora, pero por lo visto no son los únicos- Hermione miro a Harry y Ron.

-Bueno Herms, todos los chicos no hacen más que mirarla, es muy bonita de verdad-Dijo Ginny.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los profesores, Albus se ocupaba de mantener una conversación con Amy.

-Espero que la estés pasando bien Amethyst, parece que le agradas a los estudiantes.

El comentario hizo sonreír a Amethyst.

-Si, Albus, la paso de maravilla y la comida está realmente deliciosa…

-Me alegra que te guste-Rio amablemente el viejo

Amethyst miraba al estudiantado, pero cada que fijaba la vista en alguien éste se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado.

-Profesor Snape, no le he saludo hoy-Dijo tímidamente la joven.

-No hay problema Srta. LeBlanc...

-Amethyst, llámeme Amethyst.

En aquel momento alguien inoportuno hizo su intromisión a la conversación…

-Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente, aunque no creo que sea necesario, ya debe de saber quién soy, debe de haber leído uno de mis tantos libros…

-Disculpe, pero la verdad no me es familiar, profesor…

-Lockhart, Gilderoy Lockhart.

La sinceridad de la joven y el hecho de que no conociera a Lockhart hizo reír a Snape en su interior.

-No todos leen ese tipo de cosas, Lockhart, algunos tiene cosas interesantes por hacer-dijo en un tono despectivo Snape.

-¿Como quien? ¿Tú? Ella ni siquiera debe de saber quién eres.

Esto molesto a Snape lo cual hizo que su cara se pusiera roja de la ira…

-Yo si le conozco-Dijo Amethyst dejando el argumento de Lockhart inválido-El profesor Snape es un gran mago y pocionista, es un hombre brillante y no necesita estarlo divulgando por ahí…

-Lo ves Lockhart, aún hay personas con sentido común-Snape dijo esto dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la nueva profesora.

Los comentarios de Amethyst lograron que Lockhart se callara y lograron sorprender al Severus, quien se sintió orgulloso cuando ella lo defendió y elogio de esa manera. Al poco tiempo todos empezaron a retirarse hacia sus respectivas salas comunes, los estudiantes, y los profesores a terminar de preparar la clase para el día siguiente.

-Profesor Snape…Espere yo también me dirijo a las mazmorras podemos ir juntos-Dijo la pelinegra sorprendiendo a Severus.


	3. Capítulo 3: La sala de profesores

**Capítulo 3: La sala de profesores**

-Profesor Snape…Espere yo también me dirijo a las mazmorras podemos ir juntos-Dijo la pelinegra sorprendiendo a Severus

-Bueno, no veo ningún problema-Dijo secamente el profesor

Al verlos salir juntos del gran comedor los que aun quedaban presentes se sorprendieron, ya que Severus por lo general no era muy amable con nadie, Albus reía picaronamente desde su asiento mientras lo miraba una seria Minerva

-¿De que ríes Albus?

-De nada en especial, es que recordé una pequeña broma-Dijo riendo el director

Al llegar a las mazmorras Amethyst le deseo buenas noches a Snape e inconscientemente le dio un beso en la mejilla…

-Feliz noche profesor-Dijo una sonrojada pelinegra mientras entraba a su cuarto

Snape se encontraba en shock, pero finalmente reacciono y le deseo buenas noches, una vez estando en su cuarto se llevo la mano a su mejilla y se imagino lo que se sentiría tener eso labios que habían besado su mejilla en su boca…

-Pero como te pones a pensar en esas cosas Severus, es sólo que ella es muy amable, es parte francesa, ahí los besos son muy comunes-Se decía a sí mismo, pero no lograba convencerse

En su cuarto Amethyst pensaba en el beso, y en lo atrevida que había sido al haber hecho tal cosa, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho

-Es tu compañero de trabajo Amy, pero es muy apuesto-decía mientras se mordía el labio inferior-me pregunto que se sentirá besarlo…AMETHYST! Que haces diciendo esas cosas

Así empezaron a transcurrir los días del año escolar, los estudiantes comentaban lo idiota que era el nuevo profesor de DCAO y por primera vez ansiaban asistir a las clases de Historia de la magia, puesto que allí se quedaban muy concentrados admirando a la profesora más que en poner atención a lo que ella decía, la única que ponía real atención era Hermione

, podría decirme hace cuanto fue fundado Hogwarts? SR WEASLEY-Dijo en un tono más fuerte haciendo que el pelirrojo reaccionara

-¿Que, que paso?

Ante esto todos rieron, y los Slytherin como siempre empezaron a molestar a los leones, pero entre los estudiantes se encontraba una mano levantaba

-Srta…eh

-Granger, profesora, Hermione Granger

-Srta. Granger, podría darnos la respuesta

-Hogwarts fue fundada aproximadamente hace 1000 años por los cuatro magos más reconocidos de la época: Godric Griffyndor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, y Helga Hufflepuff, profesora.

-Muy bien Srta Granger, 20 puntos para Gryffindor-ante esto los Gryffindor le dedicaron una sonrisa a Hermione-y Sr. Weasley 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por no prestar atención en clase y 10 puntos menos a Slytherin por hablar sin que se le pidiera su opinión Sr. Malfoy-en ese instante todos los leones le dirigieron una mirada matadora a Ron mientras este pronunciaba un suave _"Lo siento". _Los Slytherin se sintieron iracundos y también le dirigieron una fea mirada a Ron.

Al final de la clase Amethyst les encargo como tarea un pergamino completo de la Historia de Hogwarts, debido a esto todos salieron con caras largas excepto una sonriente Hermione quien se sentía muy emocionada por empezar, al terminar la clase con Gryffindor y Slytherin, Amethyst quedaba libre el resto del día así que decidió ir a la sala de maestros a descansar un rato, una vez estuvo allí se encontró con alguien…

-Srta. LeBlanc, buenos días-Dijo sin mirarla Snape, puesto que había recordado el beso que ella alguna vez le obsequio y se había sonrojado

-Buenos días profesor, no tiene más clases hoy ¿eh?-Dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra

-Así es, acabo de terminar el bloque con los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de 2° año

-Yo estaba con los Gryffindor y Slytherin también de 2° año

-Slytherin y Gryffindor…mmm si se comportan como en mi clase, no debieron de dejarla tranquila ni un segundo

-Bueno, en realidad profesor, no fue así

Snape la miro sorprendido pues no se esperaba tal respuesta

-¿No?

-No, profesor, solo hubo un pequeño altercado tras haber reprendido al Sr. Weasley por no prestar atención

-¿Sólo eso? Lo de Weasley no me sorprende, jamás pone atención a nada, pero es algo increíble que solo sucediera eso

-Si, el Sr. Malfoy hizo un comentario inapropiado así que le reste 10 puntos a Slytherin e igualmente hice con Gryffindor

-Déjeme decirle que no debe sorprenderse, de estos pequeños altercados como usted los llama, ocurren más a menudo de lo que imagina, en especial entre Potter y el Sr. Malfoy-Dijo Snape mientras leía el profeta con una taza de té a su lado

-Pues en mis clases todos son muy atentos-dijo con orgullo la pelinegra-y ese tipo de altercados no pasan constantemente

"_Pues claro que es así, si los estudiantes se quedan embobados contemplándola mientras usted les habla con esa armoniosa voz"_-pensaba mientras miraba fijamente a la profesora de manera inconsciente Snape

-Profesor…profesor…

-Si dígame-Dijo reaccionando Snape

-¿Esta usted bien?

-Si, si es solo que me distraje pensando en algo

-¿Y se puede saber qué es?-Dijo curiosa Amethyst

Ante el comentario Snape la miro serio y le iba a contestar "eso a usted no le incumbe", pero su cerebro no logro conectar con su lengua y simplemente dijo:

-Si, claro

-¿Entonces profesor?-dijo la pelinegra sonrojada mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Vera, tal vez usted lo haya notado, pero lo diré de todos modos

-Dígame profesor

-Pienso que esos altercados no se presentan tan a menudo en sus clases debió a que los estudiantes se concentran en algo más

-En mi clase, por supuesto

-No, profesora

-¿Entonces que puede ser ese algo?

-Usted, Amethyst


	4. Capítulo 4: Una invitación

**Capítulo 4: Una invitación**

" _Me llamo por mi nombre…oh…se oye tan bien en esa seductora voz…espera, en mí?"-_pensó frunciendo el ceño levemente

-¿Yo?

-Si, usted, no creería que su status de mitad-veela pasaría desapercibido ¿o si?

-En realidad, nunca lo hace, pero me gusta imaginar que no es por eso que me dirigen sus miradas sino porque les interesa lo que estoy diciendo, pero bueno, ahora me pregunto, ¿cómo se dieron cuenta de mi status?

-Bueno Dumbledore se lo ha comentado a los profesores y los alumnos, bueno son una bola de mocosos impertinentes y chismosos por lo tanto toda la escuela lo sabe-dijo el profesor

-Eso lo explica todo, es triste, creí que en realidad les gustaba mi clase, al menos me consuelo al saber que la Srta. Granger me presta verdadera atención a diferencia de las demás jovencitas que no hacen más que burlarse de los chicos y conversar entre ellas mismas

-No la crea tan especial, ella es una insufrible sabelotodo, es igual en todas las clases

-No debería llamarla así, ella es una excelente estudiante-dijo una enojada Amethyst

Snape noto la ira en los ojos de la pelinegra, así que se disculpo y saco a la luz un nuevo tema de conversación, pues él sabía lo temperamentales que son las veelas

-Daré un paseo, así conoceré mejor el castillo

-No irá a perderse como la última vez, ¿verdad?-Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica Snape

Amethyst recordó aquella vez que salió a dar un pequeño paseo y termino perdida en la torre de astronomía, pero para su fortuna se había encontrado con Snape que la guio de nuevo a las mazmorras…

-Oye, que sucio, y no me perdí, yo solo…

-¿Solo qué?

-Está bien, me perdí-dijo sonrojada y riendo al mismo tiempo

-Lo ves, te perdiste

-Ya lo dije, no tienes que repetirlo, es que yo quería ir a las cocinas y bueno…-decía Amethyst apenada mientras se recogía de hombros

-Llegaste a la torre de astronomía, te desviaste un poco del camino ¿no crees?-dijo Snape revelando una pequeña sonrisa

-Ay ya, no te burles, pero a todas estas, te propongo algo…

Ambos se miraron con sonrisas algo pícaras en sus rostros, últimamente este par se llevaban muy bien, tanto que Snape hasta bromeaba y se reía, no estrepitosamente, pero una sonrisa se formaba en sus finos labios cuando hablaba con ella

-Que tal si me acompañas en mi paseo, de eso modo no me perderé, digamos que serás como mi guía

Snape se sorprendió ante aquella propuesta, ella le estaba pidiendo que pasearan juntos, pensó en decirle que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, pero de nuevo la conexión entre su cerebro y su lengua fallo y mirando la sonrisa de aquella pelinegra respondió:

-Está bien

Durante el paseo ningún estudiante se atrevía a travesarse en el camino de Snape, cada vez que se acercaban a un lugar todos salían de allí casi inmediatamente, pero no faltaba aquel que se quedaba distraído admirando a la profesora mientras esta le regalaba una sonrisa y olvidaban que Snape estaba allí

-20 puntos menos para Ravenclaw-dijo Snape

-pero…pero profesor-tartamudeaba un estudiante

-30 puntos menos y si no sale de mi camino serán más

El chico salió despavorido de aquel lugar, dejando solos a Snape y Amethyst

-Que malo, no tenías que quitarle puntos

-Se lo merecería, se atravesó en mi camino, que no ves que me hizo tropezar, y además es tu culpa

-Mi culpa, ¿y eso por qué?

-Pues que el tonto estaba pasmado mirándote, por eso se tropezó conmigo

-El chico no tenía la culpa, yo solo le respondí una sonrisa

Mientras seguían conversando Amethyst noto algo

-Que gracioso, me trajiste a la torre de de Astronomía

-Así sabrás que este no es el camino a las cocinas-Dijo Snape

-Por favor, ya no te burles, olvídalo-Dijo sonriendo Amethyst mientras se disponía a ir hacia el balcón-Que hermosa vista

-Es mejor durante las noches-Dijo Snape sin pensar

-Así que vienes durante las noches, mmm interesante…

-¿Interesante?-dijo Snape mirándola

-Supuse que siempre te quedabas en las mazmorras, ya sabes haciendo tus cosas…

-Vengo aquí cuando necesito despejar mi mente

-Si, parece un buen lugar para eso, Severus…

Snape volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez con un tono de sorpresa al oír que esta le llamaba por su nombre

-¿Puedo llamarte Severus?

-Bueno, es mi nombre, supongo que si-dijo sarcásticamente

-Severus, si yo te llamo por tu nombre, ¿no crees que es justo que tú me llames por el mío?

-Srta. LeBl…-La pelinegra lo miro de reojo-Amethyst, está bien

_-_Severus…

"_Se siente bien decir su nombre" _pensaba ella

-Me preguntaba, bueno digo si no tienes algo mejor que hacer, ya sabes…te gustaría acompañarme esta noche con una copa de vino?-dijo rápidamente la pelinegra, tanto que casi no se entendió lo que dijo

Justo en ese momento el inoportuno de Lockhart apareció…

-Amy querida-decía con su chillona voz

-Profesora LeBlanc-dijo ella a secas-Profesor Lockhart-dijo Amethyst con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro, mientras pensaba en el atrevimiento que tuvo Lockhart para llamarla Amy, cuando ella ni siquiera le había dado la confianza para llamarla por su nombre

-Oh! Severus, no te había visto, bonito día, ¿no crees?-dijo Lockhart

-Si, bonito-dijo Snape mientras le dirigía una fría y cortante mirada y al mismo tiempo una sonrisa sarcástica al ver como Amethyst no le permitió llamarla por su nombre. Amethyst…_"Amethyst, hermoso nombre pensaba"_

-Amy…profesora LeBlanc querida, quería invitarte a que me acompañaras esta noche a mi despacho, ya sabes para tomar algo y conocernos mejor-dijo Lockhart con su típica sonrisa en el rostro

-Profesor, vera…

-Llámame Gilderoy querida, no hay necesidad de formalismos

-Vera profesor-dijo ella ignorando la petición de Lockhart de llamarlo por su nombre- no puedo, esta noche tengo un compromiso, ¿verdad Severus?

Severus la miro y recordó la conversación que estaban teniendo antes de que llegara Lockhart y luego se dirigió a él…

-Es cierto, esta noche la profesora y yo estaremos ocupados

-¿Ocupados? ¿Los dos juntos?-Dijo desconcertado Lockhart

-Si, los dos-respondió Severus a secas con una mueca en su rostro

-Lo lamento profesor, pero no puedo así que nos despedimos, es mejor que empecemos el trabajo de una vez-dijo sonriendo y halando a Severus del brazo hacia la salida

Severus la siguió sin preguntar, cuando llegaban al final de las escaleras Amethyst se enredo en su vestido y casi cae a no ser por uno fuertes brazos que la cogieron por la cintura, Snape había evitado que cayera y producto de esto los dos se encontraban muy juntos y entre sus rostros no había casi distancia. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro y así se quedaron por un minuto hasta que…

-¿Entonces aceptas mi invitación?-Dijo una sonrojada Amethyst

Al oír esto Severus soltó a Amethyst y también se sonrojo

-Creí que ya esa pregunta la había respondido

-¿Si? No recuerdo cuando-decía con una sonrisa

-Bueno creí que quedaba implícito al haberte salvado de pasar la noche en el despacho de Lockhart-Respondió con una sonrisa Snape

-Bueno es cierto-En ese momento abrazo a Severus y le susurro al oído _"Gracias" _para luego depositar un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios

Luego de eso Severus le mostro los terrenos de Hogwarts y pronto se dieron cuenta de que la hora de cenar había llegado

-Es hora de la cena-dijo Amethyst con una sonrisa-vamos al gran comedor y tomo a Severus del brazo

-Espera-le dijo este

-No quiero ir a verle la cara a todos esos mocosos, creo que mejor cenare en mi cuarto

-Severus, no los llames así-dijo la pelinegra con una mirada regañona

-Bueno, si tú no quieres iré sola- dijo resignada

-Puedes venir conmigo si quieres y así mataremos 2 pájaros de un solo tiro, tu haciéndome compañía en la cena y yo cumpliendo con tu cita-dijo Snape

Amethyst se sorprendió al oír esto e inmediatamente una sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en su rostro

-Me encantaría

Severus no pudo evitar medio sonreír ante la respuesta de la pelinegra y estiro su brazo pidiéndole que lo acompañara, ella lo acepto y así, juntos se dirigieron a las mazmorras.


	5. Capítulo 5: Una copa de vino

**Capítulo 5: Una copa de vino**

Al llegar a las mazmorras, Snape abrió la puerta dejando ver el salón de pociones, Amethyst ya lo habia visto, pero esta vez lo miraba detenidamente buscando en donde podría estar la habitación de Snape, éste la miraba con gracia mientras le preguntaba:

-Acabaste de revisar la habitación?-le dijo con gracia Snape

-Solo estaba mirando-sonrio-Donde esta tu habitación pregunto con curiosidad, no uremos a cenar aquí o si?

-Por supuesto queno-Severus movio un libro de la estantería detrás del escritorio, este se movio dejando a la vista una antesala

-Vas a pasar o te quedaras ahí?

-No seas tonto-dijo la joven dirigiéndose hacia él

Una vez dentro Amethyst observo unos muebles viejos de color verde que hacían compañía a unas cortina de color plata…

-Es muy, bueno…tú-dijo ella

-Como que muy "yo"?

-Ya sabes, los colores, son los de tu casa

-Bueno no pretenderás que sea de otra forma o si?

-Por lo visto, una biblioteca entera aquí-dijo mientras observada la gran cantidad de libros que poseía Snape

-Que exagerada, pero deja eso, ahora pediremos la cena

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor Albus y algunos profesores se preguntaban por la falta de Snape y Amethyst en la mesa

-Albus, sabes donde esta Amethyst?-Preguntaba Minerva

-No lo sé, de seguro esta en su habitación descansando-pero en realidad pensaba en otra cosa al notar que Snape tampoco se encontraba en la mesa

-Minerva, no te preocupes ella esta con el profesor Snape-interrumpio la conversación Lockhart

-Con Snape?-Dijo Minerva con cara de no creer

-Si, correcto, yo la invite esta tarde a que me acompañara a mi despacho a hablar, ya sabes para conocernos mejor, pero ella declino mi oferta diciendo que estaría ocupada con Severus

Entre los estudiantes se veía una cara de decepción al no ver a la a la profesora LeBlanc en la mesa

-Demonios, crei que vendría!-Decía Ron

-Lastima que no este, no la hemos visto desde la clase de la tarde-Dijo Harry

-Nosotros la vimos hoy en la mañana, lucía hermosa, aunque siempre lo hace-Decían los gemelos

-Ya basta chicos, ya la verán, ni que se fuera ir de Hogwarts-Decía Ginny

-Ginny tiene razón-Afirmo Hermione

-Pero mañana sera el banquete de Navidad y luego todos se iran-Dijeron casi a coro los chicos causando que las chicas se miraran entre si riendo por su reacción

-Pero no ustedes tontos-Dijo Hermione

En la habitación de Snape, éste llamaba a Tammy, una elfina domestica del castillo

-Profesor Snape-decia reverenciado la elfina

-Podrias traernos la cena a la profesora LeBlanc y a mi aquí, por favor

-Lo que el profesor Snape quiera, traeré su cena en un momento

-Gracias-dijeron Amethyst y Snape al unìsono

Y la elfina desaparecio con un "plop". El silencio se apodero de la habitación, hasta que Amethyst rompió el silencio

-En que casa crees que hubiera quedado Severus?-dijo de la nada la pelinegra

La pregunta sorprendio a Severus quien solo respondio:

-Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad supongo, papa estudio aquí, recuerdo eso, solia decirme que Hogwarts era inmenso y muy bonito y que la mejor casa era la suya, "Slytherin es para aquellos que nacieron para ser grandes" me lo decía cuando estaba pequeña…

-Tu papa estuvo en Slytherin?

-Si, pero es lógico que no lo conozcas él era mayor

-Era?

-Si,esta muerto, yo tenia 7, de veras lo extraño-y una lagrima salio se deslizo por la mejilla de la pelinegra

-Lo lamento, no quise…

-Descuida, no es tu culpa, eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no duele tanto,ojala pudiera saber que piensa de mi

-Debe de estar orgulloso-Dijo Severus posando una mano en su hombro

Amethyst lo abrazo,él se sorprendio por la reacción de la chica, pero de igual manera respondio el abrazo, mientras lo hacia sintió que su pecho se humedecia, la pelinegra empezaba a llorar

-Si esos malditos mortìfagos no lo hubieran matado, por no aceptar unirse a ellos, èl aun estaría conmigo-decìa entre sollozos

"Mortífagos" la palabra hizo que snapeentrata en shock, LeBlanc…LeBlanc y fue ahí cuando lo recordó, el señor tenebroso lo había mencionado hace muchos años,el señor tenebroso había ordenado su muerte, si ella se daba cuenta de lo que él era lo iba odiar.

-Gracias Severus, gracias por escuchar-y le regalo un beso en la mejilla a Snape

Esto dejo aun más pasmado a Snape

-Ahora, te parece si cenamos?-Dijo secándose las lágrimas

-Me parece-dijo cuando Snape cuando reacciono Durante la cena aquel tema incomodo sobre el padre de Amethyst quedo atrás, ya no hacían mas que reírse y esto hizo que Snape dejara de lado por el momento el tema de el señor tenebroso. Pronto terminaron la cena y se dedicaron a charlar

-Ahora que lo recuerdo se supone que tu serias mi invitado, no al revés-decia entre risas Amethyst-oye que te parece si traigo una botella de vino?

-Vino de elfo?-Pregunto Snape

-No, es muggle, pero creeme sabe bien, esta bien añejado

-Esperame, ya vuelvo

Luego de un momento Amethyst entraba de nuevo a la habitación con una botella en sus manos

-Y donde están las copas? No pretenderás que tomemos vino en vasos

-Por supuesto que no "Accio copas" y dos copas se dirigieron asi él

La pelinegra se dedico a servir el vino y asi siguieron durante horas, charlando y tomando vino hasta que la botella se acabo

-Tenias razón-dijo Snape

-Sobre que?-dijo hipando Amethyst

-El vino sabia muy bien

-Te lo dije-y volvió a hipar

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir, estas tomada y además ya esta muy tarde, es medianoche y mañana hay que dar clases-dijo recuperando su tono serio Snape

-Pero no me quiero ir-dijo la pelinegra como una niña pequeña

Esto le causo gracia al profesor, quien esbozo una sonrisa y tomo a Amethyst del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, al hacer esto la pelinegra resbalo y quedo atrapada en lo brazos de Snape, en ese momento sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, sus labios se encontraban a poca distancia y Amethyst corto esa distancia y beso a Snape tiernamente, Severus se paralizo, pero luego respondio el beso, a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y aparto a Amethyst de si mismo

-No, no esta bien-Dijo Severus

-Por qué?

-Estas ebria, no haces las cosas conscientemente

-Eso no importa, me gustas-Dijo la pelinegra sonrojada

-No sabes lo que dices, vamos te llevare a tu habitación, mañana tendras un gran dolor de cabeza

Amethyst no pudo más y cayo dormida en los brazos de Snape, éste la llevo a su habitación y la dejo dormida en su cama no sin antes llamar a una elfina domestica para que le pusiera su pijama, luego se dirigio a su habitación y allí se tiro en su cama a pensar en lo ocurrido, pasaban las horas y él no lograba conciliar el sueño, las horas siguiendo pasando y en algún momento Snape se rindió ante los brazos de morfeo.


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Un sueño?

**Capítulo 6: ¿Un sueño?**

Cuando Amethyst despertó se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido, miro el reloj eran las 5:00 am dentro de 3 horas empezarían las clases, la luz le molestaba y todo le daba vueltas, no recordaba como había llegado a la habitación, se cuestino un rato, pero luego llego a la conclusión de que Severus la había llevado, era lo más probable,él era todo un caballero

_"Severus…"-_decía suspirando y de repente una imagen se vino a su cabeza, ella besaba a Severus, se llevo la mano a sus labios tratando de recordar si había sido real o si había sido solo un sueño, pero no lograba recordarlo. Así se la paso toda la mañana mientras se arreglaba para dar clases,pensó en subir a desayunar, pero en realidad no tenia apetito, pronto llego la hora de salir de su habitación y un dolor de cabeza la aquejaba, _"Debi haber tenido más moderación con el vino"_- se decía ella-Cuando abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación se sorprendio al ver a Snape para frente a ella

-Buenos días-dijo Snape

-No son tan buenos-dijo ella llevándose una mano a la sien mientras cerraba la puerta

-No decías eso mientras tomabas vino anoche-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Lo se, debi haberme moderado, pero ya es un poco tarde para que me lo digas no crees?

-Si, pero quería darte esto y éste estiro su mano ofreciéndole un pequeño frasco

-Una poción?-pregunto ella

-Si, es para…

-Mi dolor de cabeza-interrumpio ella

-Exacto

-Y tu no necesitas?-dijo quitándole la mirado al frasquito y dirigiéndosela a él

-No, al parecer soy más tolerante que tú con el licor

-Ay ya, no te burles, me la tomare, se dirigio hacia Snape, lo abrazo y le susurro _"Gracias Severus"_ y finalmente deposito un beso muy cerca de sus labios, lo que le recordó lo que había estado pensando toda la mañana: ¿En realidad lo había besado la noche anterior o solo había sido un sueño?-al hacer esto se sonrojo y se aparto de Snape, éste le dedico una sonrisa y se adentro hacia el salón de pociones, Amethyst empezó a scender las escaleras mientras se tomaba la poción, mientras lo hacia pudo divisar a los Slytherins y Gryffindors de 2° año que se dirigían a clase de pociones, puedo escucharlos renegar:

-Pero que mala suerte la nuestra, pociones un viernes-decía Ron con malacara

-Si, ese murciélago de las mazmorras nos odia, de seguro nos va a quitar puntos por tan solo estar en su presencia-Dijo Harry

-Chicos no sean tan malos, no lo llamen así-Decía en tono regañon Hermione

Pronto los estudiantes vieron a la profesora, esta les saludo y siguio con su camino mientras acaparaba la mirada de los chicos, A Neville se le escapo un suspiro cosa que hizo que los Slytherins se burlaran y empezaran a discutir con los Gryffindors, en ese momento Snape abrió la puerta, al ver el alboroto empezó a gritar regaños y a restar puntos, a Gryffindor por supuesto, y luego haciendo que todos pasaran al aula, una vez allí les dijo que poción prepararían, con un movimiento de su varita las instrucciones aparecieron en el tablero y todos empezaron a trabajar, Severus se sento tras su escritorio mientras pensaba en el encuentro que hace poco había tenido con la pelinegra, _¿Será que ella no recuerda lo que hizo ó solo quiere ignorarlo?-_se preguntaba él-asi se la paso el resto de la clase, sin poner demasiada atención a los estudiantes, hasta que la explosión de un caldero lo hizo volver en sí

-LONGBOTTOM! Que acaso habrá un dia en el que pueda hacer algo bien, su incompetencia arrasa todo límite, solo tenia que seguir las instrucciones, ¿era eso tan difícil?

Neville se había quedado paralizado del miedo, ni siquiera podía mirar al profesor, éste simplemente le aterrorizaba

-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su incompetencia Longbottom, ahora dejen las muestras de sus pociones en el escritorio y lárguense de mi salón

Todos hicieron caso y empaquetaron sus pociones lo más silencioso que pudieron, las dejaron en el escritorio no sin antes recibir una mirada fulminante de Snape y luego salian casi que corriendo de aquel lugar, luego de aquella clase los chicos tenían Historia de la magia y después Herbologia, Snape tenia ahora clase con los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws de 3° año, Amethyst mientras recibia a los Slytherins y Gryffindors de 2° año, luego ambos quedarían libres el resto del día; la pelinegra no se encontraba muy concentrada en clase, pero no era debido a su resaca, pues la poción que Severus le había preparado le quito el malestar, era otra cosa, ese pensamiento que invadia su mente…aquel beso, había sido real? Aun se lo preguntaba. La clase transcurrio sin mayor novedad, la única que en realidad prestaba atención era Hermione, las demás chicas conversaban entre ellas y los chicos se quedaban bobos contemplando a la pelinegra de ojos grises, la clase finalmente acabo, Gryffindor había sumado 30 puntos gracias a Hermione, todos salieron del aula, Amethyst se quedo un rato sentada mirando hacia la ventana perdida en sus propios pensamientos, luego de un rato reacciono y se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora para el almuerzo, asi que se dirigio hacia el gran comedor…

-Amy cariño, como te encuentras hoy?-dijo una amable profesora McGonagall mientras Amethyst tomaba asiento

-Bien, estoy bien, y usted profesora?

-Igualmente bien, pero por favor llamame por mi nombre, no es como si no me conocieras-dijo ella con una sonrisa-cariño, por cierto, no quiero ser entrometida, pero ¿Por qué no has venido a desayunar esta mañana?

Amethysts pensó decirle que se sentía enferma en la mañana, pero opto por mentir y decir:

-No tenía apetito, pero gracias por preocuparse-dijo con una sonrisa algo fingida la joven

-Amethyst, mi niña, bienvenida a la mesa-Le dijo con una sonrisa Dumbledore

-Gracias, Albus

A los pocos instantes Snape apareció sentadose al lado de Amethyst, el almuerzo estuvo silencioso en la mesa de los profesores porque los chicos estaban emocionados pues ya al día siguiente se irían la gran mayoría a celebrar navidad con sus familias, entre los estudiantes se encontraba el trio dorado discutiendo sobre quien podría ser Nicolas Flamel, Hermione les dijo que les dejaría varios libros para que leyeran y que ella haría lo mismo en su almuerzo termino, todos empezaron a retirarse, Amethyst se levanto para dirigirse a la salida no sin antes despedirse de los demás profesores, junto con ella se levanto Snape y asi juntos salieron…

-La poción funciono?-le dijo Snape a una distraída Amethyst

-Si, claro, se que ya te agradeci, pero déjame hacerlo de nuevo y lo abrazo

-No hay que gradecer

-Claro que si, sin ti no hubiera podido dar clase-dijo con una sonrisa tímida la pelinegra-creo que en serio se me fue la mano con las copas-rio suavemente

-Bueno, ya aprendiste la lección-Dijo un divertido Snape

-¡Que no te burles Severus!

-Lo lamento, pero admite que es divertido

-Bueno esta bien…Severus

-Si, dime

-¿Que haras el resto del día?


	7. Capítulo 7: Un pequeño detalle

_**Capítulo 7: Un pequeño detalle**_

-¿Que haras el resto del día?

-Bueno, pensaba empezar a calificar las pociones de esta mañana, aunque sospecho que habran muchos "Trolls"

-Te tengo un mejor plan, ven acompañame a mi habitación y halo a Snape del brazo

Una vez dentro Severus observo la habitación, noto lo ordenada y limpia que estaba, la gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos que había, también pudo notar que el color verde predominaba entre sus cosas y vio una foto sobre una mesita en ella se podía distinguir una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra y ojos tan azules como el mar y a un hombre rubio de ojos grises…

-Son mamá y papá-dijo ella al notar que Severus observaba una foto

-Hacian linda pareja-dijo de manera amable él

-Si, la hacían-dijo Amethyst tomando la foto

-Tu madre era muy hermosa, al igual que tu

-Gracias-le respondio ella sonrojada y con una sonrisa en el rostro- _"Piensa que soy hermosa…ahhh" _pensó-Bueno ahora a lo que vinimos

-Y a que vinimos con exactitud?-dijo Snape

-Quiero darte algo

-Quieres darme algo?-dijo él

-Si tonto, no tienes que repetirlo

Amethyst se volteo y tomo una caja que se encontraba en una mesita y la estiro hacia Snape…

-Para mi?

-Ves a alguien más? por supuesto que para ti, vamos que esperas abrela-dijo entusiasmada la pelinegra

-Esta bien y se dispuso a abrir la caja

-Espero que te gusten-dijo alegremente Amethyst

Le había regalado unos pastelillos a Snape, este se sorprendio y miro a Amethyst

-No tenias porque molestarte

-Vamos, no es nada, solo un pequeño agradecimiento por lo de esta mañana, no sabia si te gustaba el dulce, pero bueno la intención es la que cuenta

-En realidad no soy amante del dulce, pero los comeré con una condición…

-Y esa seria?

-Cómelos conmigo

-Pero se suponen que son para ti…

-Acepta o no los comeré-y la miro

-Que malo, esta bien

Ambos tomaron un pastelillo y empezaron a comer mientras se miraban el uno al otro tímidamente, pues ambos se encontraban pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Amethyst pensó en preguntarle a Snape sobre el beso, ella quería saber si había sido real, asi lo espera, pero no pudo se sentía vergonzada y cada vez que estaba junto a Snape sentía maripositas en el estomago, Severus también pensaba en el beso, quería hablar de ello pero simplemente no podía…

-Te quedaras para navidad?-pregunto ella

-No lo sé aún, puede que me vaya a mi casa, pero aún no estoy seguro y tu, te quedaras?

-Si, lo hare, quiero ver como se pasa la navidad en Hogwarts, además mamá piensa visitar a unas amigas y no quisera ir e importunar sus planes, seria una lástima si te vas…

-Por qué lo dices?

-Me quedaría sola

-No, estarías con los demás profesores y los estudiantes que se queden-en ese momento Severus pensó…_Me esta insinuando que me quede…_

-Bueno, seria aburrido, no habría quien me haga reír

-Bueno puedo considerar quedarme, además mi casa es muy aburrida-dijo poniéndose en una pose pensante

-Entonces te quedaras?

-Puede ser

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas, además quiero darte tu regalo personalmente…

-Mi regalo?

-Claro, ya pronto será navidad

-No tienes que molestarte, en serio…

-No seas tonto Sev, eres mi amigo, te mereces un regalo-dijo con su melodiosa voz la pelinegra

-Sev?

-Te molesta que te llame asi, de ser asi te prometo que…

-No-interrumpio el pelinegro-esta bien es solo que no me dicen asi en mucho tiempo

- Sev, entonces tu puedes llamarme Amy, esta bien?

-Bien, Amy

-Pero mira ya casi es hora de la cena, tenemos que apurarnos, aunque no tengo mucho apetito debido a todos los pastelillos que comimos-dijo divertida Amy

-Tienes razón, creo que me quedare en mi cuarto…

-De ninguna manera Severus, mañana los chicos se iran, hoy es su ultima cena en Hogwarts hasta el próximo año tendras que venir-dijo firmemente la pelinegra

-Pero…

-No, nada de peros, vendrás conmigo y discusión acabada

Amy lo tomo del brazo y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, salieron del cuarto y empezaron a subir las escaleras, la pelinegra empezó a ascender velozmente pues ya se les había hecho tarde

-Vamos Severus muévete, ya se nos hizo tarde

-Nadie morirá porque lleguemos unos minutos tarde-dijo con tranquilidad Snape-deja de correr o te resbalaras

-Apurate, al decir esto tuvo un pequeño desliz y quedo frente a frente a Snape, este la había atrapado y ambos habían quedado peligrosamente cerca

-Te dije que resbalarias

En ese momento los ojos grises se encontraron con los negros y se perdieron entre ellos, asi pasaron unos minutos, minutos que parecieron horas antes de que ambos reaccionaran

-Emm…gra..cias…emm yo…ya…mejor nos apresuramos-dijo la pelinegra con sus mejillas realmente sonrojada

-Si, vamos-dijo reaccionando Snape


	8. Capítulo 8: Un secreto

_**Capítulo 8: Un secreto**_

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta el gran comedor, una vez allí Amethyst se percato de lo hermoso que estaba el lugar, el techo encantado se veía espectacular y todos allí se encontraban muy felices, ya pronto seria navidad

-Querida, te quedaras en el castillo para navidad?-le pregunto Albus a Amethyst

-Si, me quedare Albus

-Que alegría, una compañia más, veras no somos muchos los que nos quedamos en el castillo-Dijo el viejo con una sonrisa

-Me alegra quedarme, estoy verdaderamente feliz aquí

-Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso y me alegra aun mas decir que no eres la única y miro picaronamente a Snape

Severus lo miro y puso cara seria, pero en su interior sabia que era verdad, _"Nunca se le escapa nada a ese viejo" -_penso

-Severus muchacho, me gustaría verte luego de la cena en mi despacho-dijo el director

-Allí estare-respondio él secamente mientras se llevaba un vaso de jugo de calabaza a los labios

La cena estaba acabando, todos empezaban a marcharse, Albus y Severus salieron juntos del gran comedor dejando a Amethyst con Lockhart…

-Profesora LeBlanc que le parece si hoy acepta mi invitación y tomamos algo juntos

La pelinegra se imaginaba que en algún momento esa oferta saldría a flote otra vez y trataba de inventar una excusa para declinarla, pero no se le ocurrio nada asi que tuvo que aceptar

-Maravilloso, entonces iremos a Hogsmeade y allí beberemos algo-Dijo un sonriente Gilderoy

-Pero profesor, no le parece que ya esta algo tarde para salir?

-Ah, por favor ya estamos grandecitos, no nos pasara nada, yo la protegeré, como de seguro sabra tengo amplio conocimiento en defensa

_"Aquí vamos de nuevo…"_ pensó ella al ver que Gilderoy empezaba a narrar sus historias en las que no hacia más que hablar sobre él mismo, ambos decidieron ir por un abrigo antes de salir ya que hacia mucho frio afuera, cuando Amethyst salía de su cuarto miro la puerta del despacho de Snape y sintió la necesidad de hacerle saber hacia donde iba, pensó que era algo tonto pero finalmente decidio dejarle una nota pegada en la puerta;

_"Solo quería decirte que estoy en Hogsmeade con Lockhart, tuve que aceptar su invitación ya no se me ocurrio nada para evadirlo, si tardo mucho por favor ven a rescatarme"_

_Amethyst_

Al llegar a la salid de Hogwarts se sintió como una tonta_-"rescatarme_" porque escribi eso?hice que sonara como una damisela en apuros, esto es tan vergonzoso-penso sarcásticamente- para que me necesitaría él? -Pero ella sabia en el fondo que solo había dejado la nota para que él supiera donde después ella se encontraba en las tres escobas con Lockhart quien había retomado sus relatos, Amethyst estaba realmente aburrida y notaba que todas las miradas de lo hombres se dirigían hacia ella,de un momento para otro solo escuchaba el _"bla, bla,bla"_que salía de la boca de Lockhart-_"que no se cansa de hablar de si mismo todo el tiempo" _-pensaba ella mientras que por educación le respondia con sonrisas cada vez que él la miraba

-Que te parecio?-Dijo Lockhart

-Interesante-dijo mientras se llevaba la copa de vino que había pedido a los labios y asi evitar ser grosera y decirle que estaba cansada de escucharlo hablar

-Era algo obvio, todos dicen lo mismo-dijo con aire de orgullo el molesto profesor

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Dumbledore…

-Para que me necesitaba señor?-pregunto Snape con aire serio

-Bueno muchacho solo quiero saber como estas-dijo el viejo

-Estoy perfectamente

-No pude evitar notar que tu y Amethyst se llevan muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Dumbledore

-Bueno, ella es una persona muy agradable

-Solo eso?

-Si, que mas podría ser-dijo algo nervioso el profesor que ya conocía muy bien a aquel viejo

-Si tu lo dices…

-Si, asi es

-Ahora Severus quisiera contarte algo sobre ella, pero déjame preguntarte primero, ella te ha mencionado a su familia?

-Si, algo me ha dicho

-Que te dijo?

-Que a su padre lo asesinaron los mortifagos por haberse negado a unírseles-dijo en un tono muy serio

-Veo que ya conoces esa parte,mmm te ha dicho algo más?

-Solo que paso cuando ella tenia 7 años

-Si, la pobre sufrio mucho, pero necesito que sepas algo más sobre ella

-Creo que si ella no m elo hadicho usted no tiene derecho a hacerlo

-Tienes razón, pero tengo que decirte esto, pero antes muchacho no me pases por tonto se que te gusta…

.Pero como…usted…como lo sabe?-dijo desconcertado

-Ya estoy muy viejo para estas cosas muchacho, pero déjame decirte que no fue difícil notarlo, la tratas diferente a los demás, permites que te abrace…

-Jure que no lo dira-dijo interrumpiendo Snape

-Tu secreto esta seguro conmigo Severus, tienes derecho a ser feliz, eso nadie te lo puede arrebatar

-Pero Lily…yo lo jure

-Muchacho, ella ya no esta, tu juraste proteger a su hijo pero no por eso debes quedarte encadenado a su recuerdo

-Yo la amo, siempre la voy a amar-dijo Snape por lo bajo

-Lo se, pero como ya te dije tienes derecho a ser feliz, además Amethyst solo te gusta, no creo que aun puedas decir que la amas…

-Es cierto

-Pero nunca sabes lo que podría pasar, por eso mismo muchacho es que lo que tengo que decirte es importante, no quiero que Amethyst salga lastimada si algo pasara entre ustedes

-Habla de una buena vez Albus-Dijo Snape desesperado

-Cuando Amethyst tenia 7 años, no solo mataron a su padre, también le hicieron daño a ella

-Que le hicieron?

-Severus, la violaron

Ante lo que le contaba Dumbledore, Severus entro en shock, no podía creer lo que oia, sabia lo que los mortifagos hacían, pero jamas se imagino que eso le hubiera pasado a Amy, ella era tan solo una niña, _"¿que tipo de bestia podría hacer eso?"_ se preguntaba a si mismo

-Sabes quien lo hizo?-dijo en un tono en el que se podía notar la ira contenida

-Si, lo sé, pero eso no me corresponde decirtelo a mi, solo Amethyst puede responderte eso, ya te he contado demasiado, ella se pondra furiosa conmigo cuando lo sepa, pero lo hago por su bien, no quiero que salga lastimada

-No la voy a lastimar Albus, no lo hare, voy a cuidar de ella

-Me alegra oir eso Severus, pero creo que seria apropiado que le hables sobre tu pasado y decirle…

-Que soy un mortifago-termino él

-No, no eres eso, solo eres un espía, tu ya te redimiste, me mostraste que no eres una mala persona, creo que deberíamos decírselo los dos

-Asi tal vez no me odie y salio del despacho Snape

Acaba la conversación Snape se dirigio a las mazmorras, al llegar a su puerta pudo observar una nota

_"Solo quería decirte que estoy en Hogsmeade con Lockhart, tuve que aceptar su invitación ya no se me ocurrio nada para evadirlo, si tardo mucho por favor ven a rescatarme"_

_Amethyst_

Esto hizo que Severus sonriera, ella se había tomado la molestia de hacerle saber donde estaba y le había pedido que la rescatar esto hizo que sonriera aún más, miro el reloj e imagino que ella habría salido al terminar la cena y ya había pasado un buen rato, _"debe estar muriendo del aburrimiento" _pensó y sin más dentro a la habitación tomo un abrigo y se dirigio a Hogsmeade, al llegar allí llego a la conclusión de que deberían de estar en las tres escobas asi que emprendio camino hacia allí

_-"Morire del aburrimiento"_-pensaba Amethyst mientras tomaba un sorbo de la que seria su tercera copa, de repente el rechinar de la puerta se escucho y Amy dirigio su mirada hacia allí, en ese punto cualquier cosa era más interesane que Lockhart, y fue allí cuando vio a un hombre de vestimenta negra y cabello de igual color…

-Severus!-dijo en un pequeño gritito


	9. Capítulo 9: El rescate

_**Capítulo 9: El rescate**_

-Severus!-dijo en un pequeño gritito

-Amethyst-dijo cordialmente

Severus se dirigio hacia el mostrador, saludo a los presentes mientras le decicaba una sonrisa complice a Amy luego y pidió un whisky de fuego

-Severus, veo que has salido a tomar aire fresco-ledijo Gilderoy desde la mesa que compartiacon la mirad veela

-Si, Gilderoy asi es-dijo él

-Vamos profesor, invitelo a la mesa, seria descortes que no lo hiciera-dijo una Amethyst dirigiéndose a Lockhart usando sus encantos veela, a los que sabia no se resistiría

Éste la miro embobado y al poco tiempo reacciono y dijo:

-Nos acompañas Severus?

-No querria ser inoportuno-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada maliciosa y burlona a Amy

-No, no será ninguna molestia, tome asiento por favor-dijo Amy mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

Snape reía por dentro al ver la reacción de la pelinegra mientras tomaba asiento, no falto mucho para que Lockhart empezara con sus historias, al poco tiempo se levanto y dijo:

-Disculpenme por un moneto, tengo que ir al baño

Snape y Amy asintieron mientras veían como se retiraba de la mesa…

-_Viste la nota, viniste a rescatarme_-dijo Amy en un susurro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Snape

-Claro que la vi, estaba en la puerta, era imposible no hacerlo

-Agradezco que vinieras, ya no lo aguanto más, por favor sácame de aquí

-No lo sé, Gilderoy parece bastante emocionado contigo-dijo Seveurs con tono burlon

-Ay por favor, sácame de aquí, tendras tiempo para burlarte más tarde-Dijo ella mirando en dirección al baño par ver que Lockhart no viniera

-Esta bien,pero no entiendo, pudiste haber salido hace rato,pudiste usar tus encantos veela y salir cuando quisieras-Dijo Snape

-Bueno no quería ser grosera, pero si tu no llegabas ese era el plan b

Snape se levanto y le dirigio su mano a Amy para ayudarla a levantarse

-Asi nomás, que va a pensar cuando no nos encuentre?

-Tranquila, le dieron a Rosmerta que las copas de vino no te sentaron bien y que me pediste que te acompañar de vuelta a Hogwarts, ella se lo dira a ese petulante

-Que listo-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

Snape le sonrio-Ahora vamonos antes de que salga del baño, se disculparon con Madame Rosmerta,pagaron y salieron del lugar

-Agradezco que la Lockhart tenga un avejiga pequeña y que la cerveza de mantequilla haya hecho efecto-decía una feliz Amethyst al verse lejos de Lockhart

-¿Cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Que acaso es un niño?-dijo Snape

-Bueno en cierto modo lo es -dijo riendo Amy

-Por lo visto el vino te empieza a hacer efecto-dijo Snape quien observaba divertido a una risueña Amethyst

-Puede que sea algo cierto, pero ahora debo agradecerle a mi héroe, sin ti hubiera muerto del aburrimiento allí dentro y como ya era costumbre Amy deposito un beso en la mejilla de Snape para luego decirle _"Gracias por rescatarme"_

Pronto entre risas llegaron al castillo y se dirigieron a las mazmorras, al llegar Snape iba a despedirse para retirarse a su habitación, pero Amy no lo dejo…

-Por favor Severus aun esta muy temprano, no quiero ir a dormir aun-dijo Amy haciendo un pucherito

-No seas terca, tienes que ir a dormir

-Mañana es sábado,Sev se bueno, _"sois sage" _(se bueno o pórtate bien en francés)_-_y le dedico una mirada a la que Severus no se pudo negar

-Esta bien, pero solo por un rato, y no beberas más

-Como ordene profesor

Ambos entraron y tomaron asiento

-Y que se supone que haremos?

-Bueno, no sé, ¿que tal si hablamos?-dijo la pelinegra

-¿Hablar de que?

-De nosotros, yo ya te he hablado de mí, pero no se nada de ti

-No hay nada interesante para hablar de mi

-No digas eso, eres muy interesante,brillante y además déjame decirte que atractivo-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

Severus se quedo sorprendido al ver como la pelinegra lo halagaba

-Vamos, no te quedes mirandonme asi, cuéntame algo de ti

-Que quieres saber?

-mmm déjame ver…que tal si me cuentas de tus padres-al mencionar esto Amy noto la mueca de descontento que Snape puso-oops! Tema delicado

-Oops?

-No te hagas el tonto vi tu expresión, no quieres hablar de ello y yo no voy a obligarte a hacerlo, algún día cuando estes listo me lo contaras-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Snape se alegro de que Amy entendiera eso, era como si pudiera leerle la mente

-Aquí no hay nada interesante que hacer, salgamos te mostrare algo-dijo Snape

Amy asintió y salieron de las mazmorras y al poco tiempo vio a donde la había llevado Snape

-Por qué estamos en la torre de astronomía Sev?

-Mira el cielo

Amy hizo caso y miro el firmamento y solo dijo…

-"C'est magnifique"

-Si, es hermoso

Amy miro sorprendida a Snape

-Me entendiste?

-Cours (por supuesto)

-Como es que hablas francés y no me habías dicho?-dijo una sorprendida Amy

-Jamás me lo preguntaste

-Ahora te haces el gracioso

-No te distraigas con esas tonterías, te traje aquí para que vieras esto-dijo señalando el firmamento-no para discutir que lenguajes hablo

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, tienes razón es más hermoso en la noche

-Te lo dije

Ambos se quedaron mirando el firmamento por largo rato hasta que Amethyst interrumpio aquel bello silencio

-Tienes hermosos ojos-dijo mientras admiraba a Snape

-Gracias…tu también tienes ojos muy bonitos

Se quedaron mirándose el uno alotro por un tiempo, Amy tratando de recordar si aquel beso había sido real y Snape preguntándose como alguien pudo haberle hecho daño a alguien tan inocente como ella…

-Sev, aun no entiendo como no tienes novia…

-Por favor, soy el murciélago de las mazmorras, un amargado quien querria estar conmigo

-Eso es mentiras, solo dicen eso porque no se han tomado la molestia de conocerte, eres muy agradable-dijo ella con una mirada encantadora

-Bueno y tu que, ¿tienes novio?

-He tenido, pero eran unos idiotas, veras ser mitad veela también tiene sus desventajas, sueles atraer a idiotas-dijo ella resignada pero divertida

-No digas eso, si eres hermosa pero también eres brillante,un día encontraras a alguien que valore eso

-Que Merlín te oiga, porque ya me canse de los deportistas, no digo que todos los jugadores de quidditch sean unos idiotas pero los que he conocido…

-Lo son-interrumpio Snape

-Si, creo que solo me querían para exhibirme, como si fuera un premio o algo asi y eso me molesta mucho

-Estas en lo cierto, son unos idiotas

Asi siguieron charlando de todo un poco, de pociones, historia, de como había terminado siendo medimaga, etc. Ya pronto la noche empezó a caer y se vislumbraba el ocaso

-Creo que se nos paso la hora, ya esta amaneciendo-dijo ya una somnolienta Amy

-Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar un poco

-Si, será mejor, sabes contigo las horas se me pasan volando

Luego de dedicarse sonrisas el uno al otro se dirigieron a las mazmorras, en donde Amy se despidió cariñosamente con un beso en la mejilla, lo que ya era costumbre entre ella y Severus, al entrar en su habitación Amy se puso su pijama y se recostó en su cama con Severus en la cabeza,aun pensaba en que regalarle para navidad, pronto el cansancio le gano y quedo profundamente dormida, Snape por el contario no lograba conciliar el sueño, no hacia más que pensar en lo que Dumbledore le había contado y esto lo llenaba de ira,estaba confundido, no sabia porque se sentía asi, seria que en realidad se estaba enamorando de Amy? Pero y Lily?. Snape admiraba una foto de la pelirroja, pero ya no tenia el mismo efecto en él que antes, ya no lo llenaba como lo hacían las risas de aquella pelinegra de ojos grises que conseguia robarle el aliento.


	10. Capítulo 10: Navidad

_**Capítulo 10: Navidad**_

El nuevo día llego y todos los chicos ya se iban a excepción de unos pocos, el castillo quedo casi vacío, Amy se despidió de algunos estudiantes, entre ellos Hermione, aquella castaña que había conseguido agradarle demasiado, pronto el tren partio y el silencio abundo en el castillo. Asi transcurrieron los días, silenciosos y tranquilos hasta que llego Navidad, aquella mañana en el desayuno los profesores decidieron sentarse con los estudiantes en una misma mesa pues no tenía sentido sentarse en sus respectivas mesas ya que habían tan pocos, todos se desearon Feliz Navidad y fueron empezando a llegar las lechuzas del correo, todos recibieron cartas, hasta Snape que recibió una de Amy acordando una cita para darle su regalo, Amy recibió gran cantidad de cartas y regalos por parte de los estudiantes, la mayoría eran dulces, cosa que hizo pensar a Amy si podría comer tantos dulces

-Amy querida, veo que los estudiantes te aprecian mucho-dijo Dumbledore

-Son adorables, aunque no creo que pueda comer tantos dulces-dijo una sonriente Amy

Al terminar de desayunar Amy se dirigio con Snape a las mazmorras

-Moriras de un coma diabético con tantos dulces-decia Snape

-Ay por favor como si me los fuera a comer todos yo

-Y no lo haras?

-No, tu me ayudaras

En ese momento una lechuza toco la ventana, ésta traía consigo un paquete, Snape la dejo entrar y vio que iba dirigida a Amethyst

-Es para ti-dijo él

Amy tomo el paquete y vio una nota:

_"No es gran cosa cariño, pero espero que te guste, lo vi en el París muggle y pensé en ti, espero que pases una Feliz Navidad, recuerda que te amo°_

_Mamá_

Abrio el paquete y vio un hermoso vestido de color rojo, en el rostro de Amy se dibujo una gran sonrisa

-Se te verá hermoso-dijo Snape

-Mamá siempre acierta con sus regalos, espero que le guste el regalo que le envíe-cuando dijo esto se puso en pie y se dirigio hacia Snape, lo miro a los ojos, lo tomo por los brazos y empezó a bailar…

-Que haces?

-Baila conmigo

Severus no se pudo negar al verla moverse se perdió en su belleza y simplemente se dejo llevar, Amy tarareaba una canción que bailaron por largo rato hasta que se sintieron cansados, descansaron un momento y luego Snape se paro y tomo una pequeña caja que había sobre una mesa

-Feliz Navidad-dijo mientras se la entregaba a Amy

-Gracias-dijo una sonriente Amy mientras abria la caja-Oh, Sev esta hermoso, esta, esta…no tengo palabras Sev

Severus le había regalado un hermoso collar con una esmeralda como centro,también venia acompañado de un par de aretes y una brazalete, eran joyas muy hermosas y elegantes, Amy se arrojo en sus brazos y no pudo evitar besarlo, fue un beso tierno que tomo a Seveurs por sorpresa, pero que luego este respondio y aquel beso tierno se convirtió en uno apasionado que solo termino cuando ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, en ese momento Amy supo que no quería besar otros labios que no fueran los suyos, los de aquel pelinegro de oscuros ojos que la volvían loca. Ambos se miraban sonrientes mientras se encontraban abrazados, el silencio reinaba en la habitación, pero era un hermoso silencio que solo se rompió cuando Amy hablo

-Creo que es mi turno para darte tu regalo-Amy tomo un paquete y se lo entrego

Snape lo miro y sonrio

-Vamos que esperas, ábrelo

Severus abrió el paquete y vio una cajita de música

-Ahora apaga la luz y abrela

Snape obedecio, las luces se apagaron y él abrió la caja, cuando lo hizo la habitación se ilumino y tomo la apariencia de el cielo nocturno, mientras empezaba a sonar la canción que momentos antes Amy tarareaba

-Feliz Navidad Sev-dijo Amy mientras lo besaba de nuevo

-Por qué? Por qué yo Amy?-dijo Snape mientras se alejaba de Amy

-¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando los besos necesitan explicación?, si paso fue por algo, me gustas

-¿Te gusto? Yo,el murciélago de las mazmorras, al que todos odian, puedes tener a cualquier hombre, al que quieras, puedes tener algo mejor, yo, yo no soy bueno para ti, además soy mayor que tu, yo…

-¿Tu que? Nada de eso me importa Severus, si, puedo tener a cualquier hombre es cierto, pero te quiero a ti-dijo Amy mientras se le acercaba-Nadie escoge su amor, ni el momento, ni la edad, ni la persona, simplemente pasa, y eso me pasa a mi ahora

-Amethyst, yo no puedo, no quiero hacerte daño

-No me salgas con eso, se que tu también sientes algo por mí, de lo contrario no hubieras respondido ese beso, me basta mirarte para saberlo

-Basta! No sigas haciendo eso-Grito Snape

-Hacer qué?

-Utilizar tus encantos veela

-Mis encantos?-dijo una furiosa Amethyst mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y su cabello parecía fuego negro-Jumm, por favor, no los utilizo, si lo hiciera estuvieras arrodillado ante mi rogándome por un beso

En ese momento Amethyst y Snape volvieron a besarse de manera apasionada, sus labios se negaban a ser separados, poco a poco los besos se convirtieron en caricias que fueron interrumpidas por un "toc toc" en la puerta, Snape se separo de Amethyst cuyos ojos volvían a su tonalidad de gris claro y su cabello empezaba a verse como siempre, Snape se dirigio a la puerta agradeciendo aquella interrupción, al abrirla se sorprendio al ver a Albus

-Albus, que haces aquí?

-Muchacho quería desearte una Feliz Navidad e invitarte a un trago en mi despacho-al decir esto pudo notar que había alguien en la habitación-Oh, veo que tienes compañía, en otra ocasión será

-No Albus, ya me iba, Feliz Navidad-dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Igualmente querida-le dijo éste sonriendo

Amy salio del cuarto de Snape y se dirigio al suyo, una vez allí no lograba sacarse de la cabeza lo que había acabado de pasar entre ella y Snape, nadie la había besado asi jamás, con esa pasión que la hacia temblar, mientras tanto Albus y Snape charlaban

-Que dices muchacho aceptas mi invitación?

-Si, claro, pero que te parece si nos quedamos aquí?

-No hay problema Severus

Ambos entraron y Albus pudo ver la habitación iluminada por un bello cielo nocturno, Severus cerro la caja y encendio las luces

-Hermoso regalo, ¿de Amethyst?

-Si, pero ¿como lo supiste?

-Bueno, no conozco a nadie que te de regalos y puesto que ella estaba aquí…

-Lo dedujiste-termino Snape

-Exacto muchacho, aunque espero no haber interrumpido nada-dijo picaronamnete aquel viejo

Snape lo miro serio, sabia que a aquel viejo nada se le escapaba, de repente vio el la caja con el regalo de Amy en una mesa, ella lo había olvidado, Albus no paso inadvertida esa mirada y también dirigio la suya hacia allí

-Hermoso collar-dijo el viejo-es un regalo para Amethyst?

-Si, olvido llevárselo

-Interesante…

-Interesante?

-Si, muchacho desde cuando tu das regalos de navidad?

-Bueno, yo… es que ella…bueno…es diferente-dijo Severus tartamudeando

-Es especial, para ti lo es, veo que escogiste un hermoso regalo, de seguro le encantara

Severus sonrio y sirvió dos whiskys de fuego, ambos charlaron un rato sobre Amy, pero Severus tenia la mente en otra parte, el solo pensaba en ese beso, ella lo había besado, le había dicho que le gustaba, era real y él aun no lo podía creer, pronto Albus se fue, pues noto que Snape necesita estar solo para aclarar su mente, se despidió cortésmente agradeciendo por la bebida y salio, Severus se quedo pensando con el regalo de Amy en las manos, seria que estaba enojada? Lo pensó un buen rato, y a la final decidio irle a llevar el regalo, llego a la puerta de Amy pero no estaba de seguro si tocar o no, finalmente un arranque de valentía apareció y toco…

-¿Que quieres?-Dijo una Amy con tono serio

-Tu regalo, lo olvidaste

-Mira, no hay necesidad, lo que paso fue solo un beso si no quieres…-en ese momento Snape la callo con un beso


	11. Capítulo 11: Algo nuevo

_**Capítulo 11: Algo nuevo**_

Amy se vio sorprendida ante lo que hizo Snape y lo separo de sí

-Espera un momento, primero me dices que no eres bueno para mí y luego vienes y simplemente me besas, en realidad no te entiendo

-Lo lamento no quise…yo…es que

-Deberías de ver lo gracioso que te ves cuando tartamudeas-dijo Amy sonriendo- y que esperas? Vas a quedarte ahí parado o piensas entrar

Snape se divertido al ver el rápido cambio de temperamento de Amy y solo obedecio a sus palabras y se adentro al cuarto, una vez allí Amy hablo…

-En serio no logro entenderte Severus Snape,

-Creo que necesito un whisky de fuego

-Bueno no tengo whisky, pero tengo vino, te interesa?

-Supongo que esta bien

Amy se acerco a una mesa y sirvió dos copas de vino

-Espero que te gustara mi regalo-dijo Amy mientras le entregaba una copa a Snape

-Si, esta muy hermoso, gracias

-Me alegra-Dijo mientras se llevaba la copa a la boca

Durante un largo tiempo hubo un incómodo silencio, se intercambiaban varias miradas, hasta que Amy no aguanto más y tuvo que hablar

-Mira Severus esto, sea lo que sea que este pasando entre nosotros yo no lo planee, fue algo que simplemente paso, no quiero que esto nos aleje, si paso fue por algo, en serio me gustaría creer que fue asi porque en realidad me gustas…

Severus miro a Amethyst con una sonrisa en el rostro

-El destino baraja las cartas…

-Pero nosotros las jugamos-termino Amy-No creí que conocerías escritores muggles

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi-dijo Snape acercándose

-Pero me encantaría saberlas-dijo mientras Snape se paraba en frente de ella

En ese momento solo se quedaron allí mirándose…

-Te gusto?-dijo Amy mirando a Snape directo a los ojos

-Gustarme? Apenas te conozco y me traes loco-dijo Snape tímido

A Amy una gran sonrisa se le formo en el rostro

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso

-Amy lo siento,es que yo no quiero…

-No quieres que?

-No quiero acostumbrarme a ti, ni a tus besos, ni a tu olor…porque algún día te cansaras, y te iras y yo no quiero echar de menos esas cosas a las que un día me acostumbre

-Por qué piensas eso?

-Mirate y mírame a mi, somos muy distintos, tu eres joven, hermosa, todos te quieren algún día alguien llegara y te hara feliz, yo no soy nadie comparado con eso-dijo Snape bajando la mirada

-No es cierto, para mi tu eres alguien, eres ese alguien que me hace feliz-Dijo Amy mientras su mano acariciaba con ternura el rostro de Snape obligándolo a mirarla-por favor Sev, hazme feliz, date una oportunidad a ti mismo, date una oportunidad conmigo

Snape miro el rostro de Amethyst lleno de esperanza, podía ver como esos bellos ojos grises brillaban al mirarlo

-Estas segura de que es lo que quieres?

-Más que nada en el mundo

"La boca de ella se llenó de nostalgia por besar, mientras que la de él se llenó de júbilo por imaginar un beso. Se besaron sin saberlo" Ícaro

-Iremos lento, asi veremos que pasa, no quiero arruinar las cosas entre los dos-Dijo Snape

-Esta bien

-Creo que debemos mantener esto en secreto

-Por qué? No estamos haciendo nada malo

-Es por tu bien, ahora no puedo contarte, pero te juro que lo hare

-Confiare en tu palabra, me lo diras cuando estes listo

-Lo hare

Y la navidad se fue volando, pronto los chicos llegaron de nuevo al colegio y cosas muy extrañas comenzaron a pasar, se rumoraba que la cámara de los secretos había sido abierta,durante una clase de duelo, en la que por cierto Severus le había pateado el trasero al presumido de Lockhart, ocurrio algo muy extraño, Potter, el pequeño Harry había descubierto que podía hablar parsel, desde aquel momento se empezó a rumorar que él era el heredero de Slytherin, chicos petrificados aparecían, todos estaban muy preocupados, la seguridad se vio aumentada, los chicos tenían que estar temprano en sus salas comunes y salían de una clase a otra siempre acompañados de un profesor.

-Chicos, por favor tengan mucho cuidado y obedezcan las normas de seguridad, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga herido le decía Amy a los Slytherins y Gryffindors de 2° año

La clase acabo y Amethyst se dispuso a llevarlos al invernadero donde tendrían su próxima clase, al llegar allí llamo a Hermione

-Srta. Granger, me gustaría agradecerle por su regalo de navidad, me encanto el perfume, tiene usted muy buen gurto

-Profesora, no fue nada

-Mi niña, claro que lo fue, que te parece si cuando acabas clase vas a mi despacho, te invitare a una taza de té-dijo amablemente la profesora

-Me encantaría-dijo rápidamente Hermione, pues necesitaba preguntarle algo y esta seri una buena oportunidad

-Perfecto, te espero-Dijo Amethyst y se despidio

Cuando la profesora se alejo Ron y Harry se acercaron a Hermione

-Que te dijo?-dijeron casi al unísono los chicos

-Me invito a tomar una taza de té-dijo una tranquila Hermione

-Y eso por qué?-pregunto Ron

-Solo quiere agradecerme por el perfume que le envie en navidad

-Oye eso no es justo, yo también le envie un regalo

-No seas tonto Ronald, le diste dulces y además solo trata de ser amable

-Tiene razón Ron, no seas celoso-Dijo Harry

-Como si no tuvieras celos…

-Callate Ron!-dijo Harry

-Ya chicos no peleen tenemos que entrar a clase, tengo que contarles lo que falta para la poción multijugos


	12. Capítulo 12: La visita de Hermione

_**Capítulo 12: La visita de Hermione**_

La clase transcurrio y Hermione le dijo a los chicos que necesitarían algo de cabello de Crabbe y Goyle para la poción

-Y tu de quien tomaras cabello?-Dijo Harry

-De Millicent Bulstrode, de hecho ya lo hice los tome de su túnica cuando casi me mata por atravesarme en su camino

-Que asco, seremos Slytherins-Dijo haciendo una mueca Ron

La clase termino y Hermione se apuro a ir a cumplir la cita con la profesora LeBlanc no sin antes ir a la sala común de Gryffindor a descargar su morral, finalmente se dirigio a las mazmorras y llego al despacho de la profesora y toco suavemente la puerta tres veces

-Hermione, querida pasa-Dijo Amy al abrir la puerta

La castaña noto que Amy la llamaba por su nombre, pero esto no la sorprendio pues ésta era muy amable

-Diculpa, te molesta que te llame asi?

-No, no profesora esta bien-dijo una sonriente Hermione

Amy invito a Hermione a pasar y sirvió dos tazas de té, ofreciéndole una Hermione

-Bueno, Hermione, quiero darte las gracias de nuevo por tu regalo, digo algunos también me dieron regalos, pero digamos que no creo poder consumir tal cantidad de dulces-dijo entre risas

-Profesora ya le dije que no era nada, lo hice con mucho cariño, usted es una excelente profesora

-Cariño, puedes tutearme si quieres

-Esta bien-dijo Hermione algo tímida

Amy y Hermione hablaron un buen rato, la profesora alago a la joven diciéndole que le parecía brillante, una excelente bruja y que le agradecia que fuera la única que en realidad prestaba atención durante su clase

-Eso no es cierto, su clase es fascinante

-Vamos cariño seamos honestas, todas las chicas se desatrasan de los "chismes" del colegio en mi clase y bueno los chicos,ya sabes son chicos y se distraen…

-Mirandola-termino la castaña la frase

-Ser mitad veela tiene sus desventajas a veces

-Creo que es su voz, cuando empieza a hablar es como si los hipnotizara

Amy rio

-Es gracioso ver sus rostros, no me imagino como seria si fuera una veela completa

-Bueno de seguro botarian aún más la baba por usted, es usted muy bonita

-Hermione, ya te dije que puedes tutearme y gracias por el cumplido, tu tambien eres una joven muy hermosa

-Gracias…profesora yo quería preguntarle algo, sé que es medimaga y bueno pues quería saber si podía preguntarle algo sobre pociones…

-Pociones? Creo que estarías mejor si se lo preguntaras al Profesor Snape-Al decir su nombre sonrio-es tu profesor, seguro te ayudara

-Vera, es que el no es exactamente alguien de buen temperamento, ya sabe es algo…

-Gruñon, verdad?-Dijo algo risueña la pelinegra

-Bueno si

-Tienes razón, los chicos no son su fuerte

-Es por eso que quería preguntarse…preguntarte a ti-dijo la castaña

-Si puedo ayudarte con gusto lo hare mi niña

-Es sobre una poción, es algo que leí y me dio curiosidad…

-Una rana de chocolate o una varita de ragaliz-dijo ofreciéndole a la joven-disculpa que te interrumpa pero no creo que vaya a comerlas todas por favor aceptala

-Gracias-dijo Hermione tomando la rana de chocolate

-Bueno en que estábamos?-dijo sonriente como siempre Amethyst-Oh sí leíste algo, cuéntame que fue

-Algo sobre la poción multijugos

-No crees que es algo avanzado para ti, cariño no te lo enseñaran hasta sexto año

-Es sólo simple curiosidad

-Esta bien, que quieres saber?

-Bueno quería saber cuanto dura el efecto

-Oh veo, ya que es imple curiosidad y que eres tu quien lo pregunta te lo dire, el efecto dura aproximadamente una hora si no se toma más poción-dijo Amethyst

-mmm una hora

-Si cariño, una hora, es todo o deseas preguntarme algo más?

-No, eso es todo-dijo sonriente la joven

-Sabes me recuerdas mucho a mí cuando era joven

-Lo hago?

-Si, yo era como tu, bueno aun lo soy, me encanta leer y soy bastante curiosa al igual que tu por lo que puedo ver

-A excepción de que los chicos la persiguen a todas partes, yo siempre soy invisible para todos

-Hermione, debo admitir que tienes razón en cuanto a los chicos, pero por favor no creas que ser el centro de atención siempre es bueno, realmente es muy molesto tener las miradas de todos sobre ti

-Si, debe serlo

-Bueno pero te acostumbras y ya no le prestas atención, simplemente sigues con tu vida, tu eres brillante, se que a lo que sea que te dediques cuando crezcas tendras gran éxito, aquellos que te ignoran no saben valorar tu presencia, no olvides esto, eres especial, siempre lo seras-le dijo Amethyst a la pequeña Hermione

-Gracias, nadie me había dicho eso-dijo una sonrojada pero feliz Hermione

-Creo que no te lo han dicho porque eso se sobreentiende en ti-decía una sonriente pelinegra-espero que esta no sea la única visita que me hagas, es muy agradable hablar contigo, puedes venir cuando quieres cariño, asi podremos charlar y si tienes alguna duda sobre algo y yo puedo ayudarte con gusto lo hare, por el momento creo que es hora de que vayas a cenar

-¿Y usted profesora, no va a cenar?

-Tengo algo de dolor de cabeza, tal vez más tarde suba-mintio la pelinegra pues en realidad quería hacer algo más

La castaña asintió y salio del despacho de la profesora, ésta la vio subir las escaleras y al ver que se encontraba lo suficiente lejos toco la puerta de Snape

-Pase- se oyo decir a una profunda voz

Amy entro y Snape la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola-dijo la pelinegra

-Hola-respondio Snape algo atontado mientras pensaba _"Y tus modales idiota, invitala a tomar asiento"_

Severus se levanto e invito a Amethyst a sentarse con un gesto de su mano, ésta accedió y juntos tomaron asiento, aquel día Amethyst llevaba un bello vestido grisáceo que combinaba con sus ojos, cosa que Snape había notado puesto que se había quedado detallandola de pies a cabeza

-¿Acaso tengo algo raro? No paras de mirarme-dijo una divertida Amy

-No, es solo es quete ves muy bien-dijo algo sonrojado

-Gracias, sabes eres muy amable cuando te lo propones

-Si?

-Si, deberías tener esa actitud más a menudo, en especial con los estudiantes

-No me digas-dijo sarcasticamente Snape

Amy noto el sarcasmo del profesor y le dijo:

-Si no me vas a tratar en serio me ire-dijo mientras se levantaba

-No, no…por favor…yo solo...es que

En ese momento Amethyst lo callo con un beso y luego hablo

-No seas tonto, crees que me enojaría por eso? Además no te he visto en toda el día y tenia que darte al menos un beso-Dijo una sonriente Amy mientras lo volvia a besar

-Me asustaste, crei que en serio te habias enojado

-No podría enojarme por esa tontería, además asi eres tu

-Asi como?

-Ya sabes, el murciélago amargado de las mazmorras, el sarcástico, grosero y temido profesor Snape

-Ey! No se vale-dijo algo malhumorado Snape

-No te preocupes, asi me gustas, pero a todas estas porque estas malhumorado?-dijo

-No es nada

-Vamos, por favor-dijo Amy con su dulce voz

-Bueno esta bien te lo dire

-Bueno que empiezas para empezar-dijo con una risa Amy.

Luego de el comentario Amy lo volvió a besar y cuano el beso termino Snape le dijo que alguien le había estado robando ingredientes, Amy curiosa pregunto que le habían robado

-Piel de serpiente herborea africana

-Es algo raro, para que alguien querria eso, solo se utiliza en la poción multijugos-en ese momento la conversación que había tenido con Hermione se vino a su cabeza, pero pensaba que no podía ser, Hermione era muy responsable, siempre respetaba las reglas, ella no podía haberle robado a Severus o al menos eso creía ella

-Hola, estas ahí?-dijo Severus mientras le pasaba la mano frente al rostro para ver si reaccionaba

-Si, disculpa es solo que recordé algo

-Se puede preguntar que era?

-De hecho ya lo preguntaste-Rio Amy

En ese momento un sonido interrumpio la discusión


	13. Capítulo 13: Una pequeña discusión

_**Capítulo 13: Una pequeña discusión**_

En ese momento un sonido interrumpio la discusión

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Snape

-Es mi estomago, me pide a gritos comida, eso me pasa por no haber almorzado-dijo Amethys algo divertida

-No almorzaste?

-No, me distraje calificando unos trabajos de los de primero y lo olvide por completo, pero mira la hora, la cena ya paso hace un buen rato, creo que ire a las cocinas

-No seas tonta, llamaremos a un elfo, él nos traera la comida aquí

-¿Cenaras conmigo?-dijo algo sorprendida Amy

-Bueno si tu quieres, sino puedes irte a tu habitación yo le dire al elfo que lleve la comida a tu habitación

-No, no, me encantaría quedarme a cenar contigo

Snape solo se limito a sonreir y de inmediato llamo aun elfo para que le trajera la comida a ella y a él, en cuanto lo hizo el elfo desaparecio y él volvió a dirigirse a ella

-Oye no me dijiste en que pensabas-dijo Snape mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Solo recordé que tengo que terminar de revisar unos trabajos-mintio ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa algo fingida

Snape no le creyo por completo y aunque podría haber entrado a su mente fácilmente con Legilimens no lo hizo, pues pensó que no seria educado rondar en la cabeza de su…lo pensó por un momento _"novia" _sonaba tan infantil, ya estaba algo mayor para esas cosas se decía a si mismo, pero eso era lo que eran

-Ahora en que piensas tu?-dijo interrumpiendo Amy el pensamiento de Snape

-Pienso, en lo bella que eres y en la suerte que tengo de que estes aquí

Amy le dedico una gran sonrisa y en ese momento se oyo un golpeteo en la puerta, Snape se extraño, no estaba esperando a nadie, pero aun asi se dirigio a la puerta

-Severus, muchacho-dijo Albus saludando

-Albus-dijo un sorprendido Snape al ver quien era

El director paso y pronto vio a Amethyst sentada y la slaudo

-Severus,solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera, supe que Amethyst no se sentía bien y como nadie me respondio en su habitación supuse que estaría aquí

-Supuso?

-Oh Severus, no te hagas el tonto-dijo el viejo mientras unos desconcertados Amy y Snape lo miraran-podre ser viejo pero no tonto, ustedes dos se llevan muy bien y bueno supuse que tal vez ella te habia pedido algo para su malestar

-No se te escapa ninguna ¿verdad Albus?-dijo la joven

-Querida, he notado que Severus y tu son...mmm amigos

En ese momento el elfo apareció con la comida

-Veo que iban a cenar, creo que será mejor que me retire-y sin más salio de las mazmorras el viejo director

-Amo-hizo una pequeña reverencia-su comida

-Dejala en la mesa Tobby y puedes retirarte

El elfo obedecio y antes de desaparecer hizo una nueva reverencia

Severus habia notado que albus no habia querido decir nada, pero él ya sabia que amethyst le parecia atractiva, tal vez la pelinegra no lo supiera, pero ese viejo era un picarón

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la pelinegra al ver a Snape perdido en sus pensamientos

-Si, ¿ahora te parece si cenamos?

Amy asintió, a pesar de queria preguntarle a Severus sobre que estaba pensando, pero mejor se dispuso a comer, la cena paso en total silencio, podría decirse que solo se oian sus respiraciones, al finalizar Amy le dio un beso a Snape como despedida y se fue sin más. Al día siguiente era 9 de enero, era el cumpleaños de Amy también era el de Snape, pero ninguno tenia idea que el otro cumplia años, Amy recibió una lechuza de su madre con una carta y un bello par de aretes, nadie más la felicito, pues nadie sabia que ella cumplia años, a Snape lo felicito el viejo director, ese mismo día Amy supo que Hermione estaba en la enfermería, y quiso ir a visitarla, además le había dicho a Madame Pomfrey que le encantaría ayudarla en la enfermería, a lo cual ésta había accedido fácilmente, al llegar ahí pudo notar que Harry y Ron estaban cerca de una cama

-Sr. Potter. Sr. Weasley-dijo como saludo

-Profesora-dijeron al unísono

Amethyst iba a decirles algo, pero en ese momento vio a Hermione, esta lucia como un gato

-Oh querida que te paso?

Mientras ella decía esto Madame Pomfrey se acerco a decir que la hora de visitas había acabado, Harry y Ron se despidieron de Hermione y salieron de la enfermería

-Profesora, lo lamento pero las reglas son para todos, la hora de visitas ya acabo

-Oh Poppy, ¿puedo llamarla asi?

-Si claro-dijo gentilmente la medimaga

-¿Podria empezar a ayudarle hoy en la enfermería? Podria encargarme de la Srta. Granger

-Profesora…

-Puede llamarme Amethyst

-Amethyst no creo que será necesario, yo puedo encargarme

-Por favor usted se merece un descanso, déjeme ayudarla-dijo con una sonrisa la profesora

-Esta bien,la verdad es que si estoy algo cansada

-Vaya descanse tranquila, yo me encargare de todo

-Bueno,gracias-dijo la enfermera mientras se retiraba

Cuando ya no había rastros de Poppy, Amy se dirigio a Hermione

-¿Que hiciste mi niña? Mira como estas

-Fue un accidente, yo…eh…no quería

-Cariño, fue una poción multijugos ¿verdad?

-¿Como lo sabe?

-Bueno me preguntaste sobre ella, acaso ya no lo recuerdas?

-Si, lo recuerdo

-Creo que olvide decirte que era solo para transformaciones humanas

-No, no, eso lo sabia, fue solo un accidente, es que yo tome pelo de gato creyendo que era de alguien más

-Ay querida, no te preocupes esto tiene remedio pero llevara su tiempo, tendras que estar al menos 2 semanas aquí

-Pero ¿y las clases?

-No te preocupes por eso, hare que tus amigos te traigan tus deberes, creo que por lo que deberías preocuparte es por el profesor Snape

-¿Por el profesor Snape?

-Si Hermione, no le agrado mucho la idea de que le estuvieras robando ingredientes

-Pero, yo…

-No lo niegues Hermione, la piel de serpiente herborea africana es un ingrediente muy raro de conseguir y creo que sabes perfectamente que es un ingrediente para la poción…

-Multijugos-dieron al unísono

-Lo lamento, no quería que esto pasara, cuando el profesor se de cuenta me castigara de por vida-dijo Hermione entre un sollozo

-Tranquila cariño, no se lo dire, pero solo si prometes que no haras algo como esto otra vez

-Lo prometo


	14. Capítulo 14: Tengo que decirte algo

_**Capítulo 14: Tengo que decirte algo**_

Los días pasaron y nadie se había dado por enterado de aquellos cumpleaños pues en el castillo todos se encontraban aterrorizados, habían aparecidos petrificados varios estudiantes, entre ellos Hermione, ya nadie rondaba los pasillos solos, todos estaban en sus salas comunes a las 6 y en cada cambio de clases un profesor acompañaba a los estudiantes hasta su próxima clase, Amy ayudaba a Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería aunque no podía hacer mucho hasta que las mandrágoras estuvieran maduras paras asi fabricar la poción, últimamente se encontraba algo alejada de cierto pelinegro de piel cetrina…

-Severus!-dijo algo asustada la profesora-lo siento, no te había visto

-No te preocupes, esta bien

-Disculpa tengo que irme

-Amy espera-dijo Severus tomándola del brazo

-Lo siento, ahora no puedo-dijo con tono serio la pelinegra

-Que te pasa? Hice algo mal?Por qué estas asi?

-Como asi? Estoy normal-mintio la pelinegra

-No es cierto, desde aquel día en mi despacho cuando entro Albus, me has estado evitando

-No, es solo que…

-Has estado ocupada-termino Severus-eso lo dices toso el tiempo pero sabes que no es asi, dime que pasa, por favor

Amy lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos negros que eran dos tuneles en los que ella se perdia

-Lo sabes verdad?

-Saber qué?

-Él te lo dijo, Albus-dijo la pelinegra-no solo te dijo que no me hicieras daño

Snape bajo la mirada y recordó las palabras de ese viejo_…"Severus, la violaron"_

-Lo dijo y Amethyst salio corriendo

Snape la persiguió y vio que se dirigía al despacho de Dumbledore, al llegar Amy se sintió impotente pues no sabia la contraseña, luego miro a Severus

-Tu sabes la contraseña, dila por favor, necesito hablar con él

-Sorbete de limón-dijo Snape al ver el rostro de aflicción de Amy

Al entrar Albus los recibió calurosamente

-Como pudiste Albus? Como pudiste decírselo?-Grito la pelinegra

-Calmate Amethyst-Dijo con voz serena el director

-Como me pides eso? Le contaste mi secreto, mamá y yo confiamos en ti, y se lo dices a él-dijo mientras señalaba a Snape

En el rostro de Amy se notaba el coraje que tenia, sus ojos ya se empezaban a tornar rojos y en ellos se observan lágrimas pero Amy era muy orgullosa como para dejarlas salir

-Amy, por favor calmate-dijo Snape mientras se acercaba a abrazarla

-Querida, entiende es por tu bien-dijo Dumbledore

-Sev, yo no quería que lo supieras, yo…yo…y finalmente sus lágrimas caian por sus mejillas

-Esta bien, tranquila, si necesitas llorar yo estoy aquí-dijo Snape mientras levantaba su mentón para mirarla a los ojos y darle un tierno beso, esto calmo a Amethyst y tan pronto eso paso Albus hablo de nuevo

-Pero que lindos se ven juntos-dijo albus

Amy lo miro de reojo, ¿como que juntos. acaso sabia algo?

-Callese-dijo Amethyst-usted no tenia derecho a decirle eso

-Amy por favor-dijo Snape-dejalo hablar

-Niña, no puedes fingir simplemente que eso no paso, tienes que superarlo y sé que Severus te ayudara en eso

Amy recupero la cordura y se sento junto a Snape en el escritorio frente a Dumbledore

-Lamento haber reaccionado asi-dijo la pelinegra

-Es entendible que reaccionaras asi, pero creo que soy yo quien debe disculparse, se que es algo muy privado de tu vida, pero entiende que lo hice por tu bien, tienes que seguir adelante, tienes que superar eso

-Pero ya lo deje atrás

-No, no lo hiciste, solo pretendiste que eso nunca paso y eso es solo un ancla que no te deja avanzar

El silencio reino en aquel despacho, luego de un rato Amy se levanto y se fue del lugar sorprendentemente calmada, Severus se levanto de igual manera para ir detrás de ella pero Albus lo detuvo

-No muchacho, dejala, necesita pensar las cosas, luego podras hablar con ella

-Pero…

-Dejala, necesita pensar con cabeza fría

-No puedo dejarla sola

-Tienes que hacerlo, por el momento creo que es justo que si tu sabes algo tan intimo de su pasado tu deberías contarle algo también

Severus lo miro y comprendio de que hablaba, él tendría que contarle que era un espía, tendría que decirle que era un mortifago

-Me odiaría-dijo Snape con la mirada baja

-No lo sabras si no se lo dices, ella necesita saberlo

-No creo que sea el momento…

-No saques excusas Severus, tendras que decírselo y entre más pronto lo hagas será mejor

Severus asintió y salio del despacho, se dirigio a las mazmorras, pensó en tocar la puerta de Amy, pero decidio que era mejor seguir el consejo de Albus y dejar que pensara, se adentro en su cuarto, allí se sirvió un whisky de fuego, se lo tomo de un trago y salio de las mazmorras, él también necesitaba pensar, desenredar las ideas en su cabeza asi que se dirigio a la torre de astronomía, ya era tarde, el castillo estaba deshabitado, pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevo al llegra a la torre…

-¿Amy?

-Severus-respondio ella

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Sabes, tienes razón, este es un excelente lugar para despejar la mente

-Lo es-dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella

-Lamento tanto no haber sido yo la que te contara esa historia-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Yo…

-Shh, no digas nada

-Amy, por favor escúchame, tengo que decirte algo-dijo con tono serio el profesor


	15. Capítulo 15: Esto se acabo…

_**Capítulo 15: Esto se acabo…**_

-Amy, por favor escúchame, tengo que decirte algo-dijo con tono serio el profesor

Amy lo miro a los ojos perdiéndose en esos hermosos tuneles negros para luego asentir

-Yo no quiero lastimarte, yo…

-Mirame Severus, mírame-dijo mientras tocaba de manera tierna su mejilla

Severus levanto la mirada y Amy le sonrio

-Esto es muy difícil para mi, pero es mejor que lo sepas ahora, como ya dije no te quiero lastimar y si esto te aleja de mi…

-Solo dilo, por favor-interrumpio Amethyst

-No se por donde empezar

-El principio estaría bien-Dijo Amethyst mientras admiraba el firmamento

-Amy soy un mortífago

La pelinegra volteo rápidamente hacia Snape y lo miro con cara de no creer

-Un…un mortífago?

-Amy antes de que digas cualquier cosa necesito que me dejes explicarte

-No creo que eso necesite explicación-dijo ella mientras se aferraba con fuerza al barandal

-Amy por favor

-Eres uno de ellos-dijo Amy mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos

-Amy yo...-dijo Severus

La pelinegra se dirigio a la salida, pero Snape la tomo del brazo…

-Amy…

-No me toques-le dijo mientras quitaba su brazo del suyo-Esto se acabo, sea lo que sea que hallamos tenido se acabo, no quiero saber nada de ti-dijo Amy mientras salía de allí

Severus se quedo allí viendo como se alejaba, aunque no se notaba en su exterior estaba hecho un desastre, estaba dolido porque hirió aun sin quererlo a la persona que lo había hecho revivir sentimientos que creía no poder sentir…¿era amor? En realidad podría haberse enamorado de esa joven, su cabeza era un caos, ahora ella lo odiaba, no quería saber nada de él, Snape no hacia más que pensar en ella mientras acaba con todo el licor que había en su despacho, Amy hacia lo mismo en su cuarto, tomo vino hasta que no pudo más y se quedo dormida aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Snape también se rindió ante Morfeo después de un rato. Al día siguiente al despertar ambos agradecieron que fuera sábado porque sus cabezas les daban vueltas, Amy decidio no ir al gran comedor, si le daba hambre llamaría a algún elfo, Snape por el contrario si fue, no sin antes tomarse una poción para la resaca, pero aún así las grandes ojeras en su rostro lo delataban…

-Severus ¿estas bien muchacho?se te nota cansado-dijo el director

-Estoy bien, Albus es solo que no dormi bien, ya se me pasara

-Si tu lo dices, mmm veo que la profesora LeBlanc no vino

Ante la mención de Amy, Snape no pudo disimular su cara de tristeza ante el viejo, Albus al ver esto solo dijo:

-Necesitamos hablar, te espero en mi despacho en la tarde y sin más se marcho del lugar

Snape medio toco su comida, en realidad no tenia hambre y así se marcho a las mazmorras, allí se encerro todo el día pensando en Amy lo cual le rompia el corazón,pronto llego la tarde y se dirigio hacia el despacho del director, una vez allí el director hablo

-Se lo dijiste ¿verdad?

-Tenia que hacerlo-dijo algo afligido Snape

-¿Como se lo tomo ella?

-¿Que como se lo tomo?-dijo sarcásticamente Snape-me odia, asi se lo tomo, no quiere saber nada de mi

-Se lo explicaste todo?

-Ella no quiso escuchar, es muy temperamental

-Bueno que más esperas muchacho es mitad veela, pero debio escucharte

-Pero no lo hizo y ahora piensa que soy la peor escoria de este mundo y tal vez tenga razón…

-No te trates asi muchacho, te equivocaste si, pero trataste de remediarlo, te diste cuenta de tu error

-Si, pero fue demasiado tarde, por mi culpa ella esta muerta, por mi culpa…Lily esta muerta

-Ya deja de martirizarte por eso Severus, ahora tu cuidas de su hijo, ahora estas cumpliendo tu penitencia si, pero puedes ser feliz, eso a ella le habría gustado

-Como sabes lo que ella hubiese querido? Esta muerta y es mi culpa, mi maldita culpa!

-Fue un error, todos los cometemos Severus, eres humano y se que esto te duele, pero recuerda que sufrir es tan humano como respirar, a Lily le hubiera gustado que fueras feliz, lucha por eso, hazlo por ella

-No puedes hablar por ella

-Lo se, pero la conoci y Lily era una increíble mujer, su corazón era muy grande y se que ella no te guardaría rencor, ella te apreciaba-dijo Albus mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Snape

-Pero Lily, la estaría traicionando, yo…

-No pienses eso, ella ahora es tu pasado, vive el presente Severus, por una vez en tu vida deja que te guie tu corazón

Severus estaba confundido, quería a Lily, él siempre la iba a querer, pero lo que sentía por Amy era más fuerte y no podía dejar de pensar que estaba traicionando a Lily

-Permitete ser feliz Severus, se que encontraras la forma de que Amethyst te escuche, se que ella lo hara, puede que no sea ahora pero ella lo hara-dijo el viejo director

-Como puedes saber algo como eso?

-Ay muchacho, a ella se le nota que te quiere, tarde o temprano te escuchara

-Intentare hablar con ella

-No muchacho no intentaras, lo haras-djo el viejo con una sonrisa mientras Snape salía del despacho


End file.
